Hyuga to hatake
by luna-samma
Summary: Hinata now a Jonin has achieved her goal as a ninja. She had hoped her farter would be proud of her, but new status does not get her the recognition she needs with him. Forced into a blind marriage, stripped of her Hyuga title and married into the Hatake clan. Can Hinata do well by her husband, while reforming the Hyuga clan from outside its walls, and still serve her Hokage.
1. authers notes

Hello

This is just a short message, this story is just for fun and has no real flow.  
There may not be regular updates but I am working in it as idears come.

I love this couple and would like to attempt a story on them. It will not be following the story line of Naruto so its another world.

The story is for fun and so any spelling mistakes I apologise for, I will try my best to correct them but it's really not a concern for me. Its meant to be for fun and you should enjoy the ride.

I am disclosing that I do not own Naruto and nor do I own any of the characters in the series

it's rated M for later chapters and language used.

slowly editing chapters as I realise some I don't like that way they read.

enjoy


	2. Chapter 1

Spring for Hinata Hyuga was a time she looked forward to. It was the simple things that nature displayed which always warmed her heart. She'd listen to the birds, that visit her garden, sing as they built nests and danced trying to find a mate. The Squirrels, provided many hours of entertainment for her, as they scurried around collecting the last reserves of nuts they had secretly stashed away during autumn. For Hinata, spring brought some much needed colour to what was a dull, cold, and wet winter.

Sakura blossoms began to bloom and the sun broke the clouds warming the chill in the air. The tree outside her bedroom stood tall and beautiful in her garden; which was a quiet sanctuary for her to watch the cherry blossoms as they budded. It was her favoured past time, and she had done this often. In fact right now she sat marvelling at the new buds, sipping at the earthy tea her maid had brought her not a few moments ago. The cup warm warmed her hands as she cupped it between them, allowing the heat to spread though her cold body.

Inhaling the crisp air around her, she gave a content sigh. Yes, she loved this season. She believed that no other could compare. She sat on the decking that ran around the entirety of the Hyuga compound, her mind wondered back though the past six months.

Becoming a Jonin had been a huge goal for the young Hyuga. After passing the two year long mission and exams, she was allowed to were her new title with pride. Her farther however, couldn't except that she had earned the title honestly.

Letting a deep sigh pass her lips before she took another sip from her cup, the aromas from the mocha green tea filled her nose calming her mind.

 _'People are difficult to please_.' She thought, as she watched the beginnings of a spring symphony play out before her.  
' _Seasons come and go. Can I keep a hold of things that are out of my control_?' She asked herself, drinking once more from her cup. Draining the rest of her tea she placed the cup next to her.

A family of rabbits were playing at the bottom of the garden. Watching them closely as they bucked about, she came to the conclusion that they too would have to let go of the things they were relying on.

 _'I suppose even nature faces these kinds of decisions.'_ She pondered the thought and reflected over her own life.

The sliding door to her room opened interrupting her thoughts. A woman entered, knelling right next to the door bowing at the young Hyuga.

"Gomen'nasai Hinata-chan. Your father, he requests an audience with you in his quarters." The young maid said as she bowed low to the ground from her knelling position. Wearing a purple kimono with an indigo obi. Hianta's name was embroidered on the sash, showing who's maid she was, the Hyuga crest embroidered over the left breast of her kimono. Her long brunet hair was pinned in a half up half down style, and a full fringe covered her curse seal that stained her forehead. Her Hyuga eyes were as pale as Hinata's and she also had the classic pale Hyuga completion.

"Don't worry Tomoe-chan, I wont keep father waiting. Have a bath ready for me and I will go to him immediately." She replied releasing the maid at once.

All Hyuga of the main branch, had a personal maid from the branch family. Hinata was no different, however refused her maids aid. Tomoe had been her maid since she was a child, and had grown up with her. Hinata felt as if she was a sister too her and so from the age was able to dress herself she had dismissed Tomoe; determined to do things by her own strength.

She often disagreed with the way some main family members would treat the maids. Hinata never wanted to be like the ones who abused their power and became lazy, so would dismiss Tomoe or inviter her to join whatever she was doing, at any opportunity she could. She thought is would set a good example for the main house. Tomoe was persistent though and wanted to serve her, so Hinata found her self giving in on some occasions; though drew the line at anything personal choosing only to allow her do the simplest things. Tomoe had developed an anticipation for her mistress though and had done things for her without her having to ask.

On many occasions her constant dismissal of Tomoe had gotten her into a lot of trouble with her father. She had been called to his quarters all too often. It was Hyuga tradition for the hair of the clan to have and used their maids however they pleased. Hinata had lost count of how many times she had received this lecture, and her father had become tired of telling her, so stopped mentioning it as a primary topic when he called her to speak with her.

She hadn't been summoned for a while and other than her fathers small talk at evening meals they didn't really speak.

 _'Father Keeps to himself lately, so I wonder what he would want with me all of a sudden.'_ She walked down the hallway to his quarters. Dressed in a purple light flowing kimono, with one tiny koi fish print over her right breast, her indigo hair fell over he left shoulder. Her hair had grown long over the years, so she had pleated it to keep it from getting in the way.

Feeling empowered and refreshed from her bath she knocked on her fathers door and slid it open. Their Hiashi Hyugga was at his desk busying himself with some documents that Hinata couldn't make out. Hiashi a well organized and disciplined man, held onto tradition like a religion. He never spoke out of term and would never show his emotions. Especially not infront of her or Hinabi. He sat at his desk evert the Hyuga heir he was, as Hinata addressed him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu Otousan, you called from me?" She shut the door and stood waiting for him to invite her to have a seat. He looked up from his documents and gave a wake smile. He didn't really acknowledge her and the smile was out of curtsey and didn't reach his eyes. He got up and motioned for her to have a seat at the kotatsu.

"I see you are still refusing your maids aid Hinata. Need I remind you of why shouldn't be doing that as heiress" He said taking a seat opposite her, and placed the file he had been reading on the table in front of him, watching her with his pale eyes. Aoi his personal maid came in and laid a table for tea. She place a cup in font of Hiashi and proceeded to pour for him.

"No farther, but should I remind you of how the main branch are becoming lazy?" She made sure her voice didn't brake, any falter and her farther would use that against her.

Aoi place a cup in front of her and was about to pour when the girl was cut off. "It's ok Aoi-chan I can pour for myself." Placing her hand over her cup, she addressed the girl again. "You may leave now." Hinata smiled at the girl who returned the tea pot to the table and left the room. Hiashai sighed and then looked at the folder infront of him.

"No need Hinata, I didn't call you to lecture you this time." His tone was a little annoyed. The maids clearly respected her more than him and he didn't like it. He made a mental note to speak with Aio for leaving without his permission. Picking up his cup in order to get himself back on track, the tea calmed him.

"So what is it you called on me for?" She asked as she poured herself some tea. The teapot was an old hairlom passed down from his grand farther, it was green with gold trimmings, she had always love the little pot from when she could remember. She took a long sip from the cup, her nurses were buzzing and the aromas, a pleasing sent in her nose, calmed. She drank and waited for his response.

He looked up from his cup at her and saw that her posture was clam and collective, the effects of the tea he guessed.

"Hinata, you know well that to be the hair to the clan it requires a lot of qualities you just don't have." He watched as she registered what he meant. He could see the slight agitation in her eyes as he spoke, but she let him continue allowing him to get to the point. "Your unwillingness to use the maids is proof to that." He said a stern look on his face. He wanted to make his point clear and couldn't help himself.

"Farther if you are going to use that against me, then this conversation is over! I treat the maids with respect, which is much more than what I can say about other main family members." She said in a stern voice. She was surprising herself tonight. "I do things for myself, because they are as human as I. I am fully capable of wiping my own ass, feeding myself, and I think I am quite capable of pulling my cloths over my head." She sniggered and sat up to make herself look bigger. "So if you think that the way I use the maids is cause for me stepping down as heir, then I will assure you the maids and the branch family would take my view." She was beginning to become pissed, her farther never held to his word and always plaid dirty.

Hiashi just looked at his daughter and could see the rage pumping through her. He gave a slight smile and picked up the folder he had in front of him.

"You maybe right Hinata, but no branch family member can go against the word of the elders." He was smug as he pushed the folder towards her, waiting for her to read it. She picked it up and opened it. Blown up on the front page was a picture of her, underneath was a full profile of Hinata herself. She knew what this was without reading any further.

"So that was your plan all along." She said, allowing the anger come forward. Placing the folder in front of her, she felt her eyes begin to water. "What if I refuse to accept this?" She said in the hopes she didn't have to fall into her fathers trap.

"You have no choice! The elders are in agreement, your marriage has already set. We are currently finding you a suitable husband." He said smirking, as he stretched over the table snatching the file that was still in front of her.

"I will not go to any mirage interviews." She said sternly, shoving the tears back down. She wouldn't let her farther have the joy of seeing her cry. He smiled at her, knowing he had provoked her, he finished the rest of his tea acting as if nothing had happened.

"No need, its official clan business anyway. You don't even need to attendthe interviews." He looked at her sternly. "You will walk down the isle and marry whomever we choose." He was serious, she could tell.

He place his cup, now empty, down on the table and he looked at her. "Now with that said you may leave. I have many things to do." He rose towering over, looking down at her. "You may not be heir to the clan anymore, but you are a Hyugga so your wedding is important." He turned away from her and went back to his desk.

"I am hair to this clan!" She felt a fire inside of her that she hadn't felt before.

Her anger boiled in the pit of her stomach, accomplishing more than she ever thought possible with her life, her father still chose not recognise her strength. "Until I say I do, I am still heir to this clan. You would do best to remember that." She said as she rose from her seat and turned towards the door, her dignity still intact.

"O yes you are my dear daughter." She heard the cocky, matter of fact tone in his voice. "But I am your head, while under my rule, you follow my command." She half turned to him trying her best to hide her hatred from her face, unable to look him in the eye. "You represent me at this wedding, you will be nothing but respectful of the Hyuga name. You will say I do to whoever you are matched with." Her farther said without raising his head his concentration on the papers infront of him. She took a deep breath in and let it out, she wouldn't let go of her emotions; not infront of him.

She turned away, all the muscles in her body tensing to hold herself together, opening the door stepping through turned back around and bowed to her farther. She wanted to be in the quiet sanctuary of her own room, and desperately tried not to slam the door closed, but before she had fully closed him out of her sight he spoke one last time. "You would do well to remember that dear daughter."


	3. Chapter 2

Tears rolled down pale skin as the blue haired beauty looked out over her little sanctuary. She let her emotions wash over her, hating the way he had easily gotten under her skin. Frustrated with herself rather than angary with her farther, she had never expected anything less from her farther this morning. She had been waiting for this to come for a long time. It just didn't occur to her that is could be so soon after she finally made her dissection about Naruto.  
" _winter has been harsh this year."_ She thought, looking out to her garden.

She heard a knock and knew who would be so didn't bother answering.

"Onee-chan." Her soft voice was comforting. Her sister Hanabi held Hinata as a role model, because of many traits her farther did not like about her. Hiashi had always favoured his younger daughter. She was a strong shinobi whom had inherited most of her fathers characteristics and did well with her his training. While Hinata was the opposite, she looked more like her mother and was as gentle as her, she also had difficulty with her fathers regimental training.

"Otou-san looked real mad today." Her sister said as she crouched down on the floor next to Hinata. "You've been crying again! Is that why you didn't attend the meal this evening?" She questioned as she wrapped her arms around her older sister trying her best to comfort her.

Hinata's heart panged at her sisters worry. Hanabi had always been good at reading people, somehow she always knew when Hinata and Hiashi had fought. She pulled her sisters small figure into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You do not need to worry Hana-chan." She squeezed her sister trying to get rid of any worry she had for her. "I am just not hungry that is all." She patted the girls hair and then felt her move underneath her. The younger girl looked her straight in the eye and called her out.

"Liar! Onee-chan, you and farther had a bad fight! I can see it all over his face." Hinata was stunned into silence. She had never acted like this and so surprised Hinata, she didn't want Hanabi to come between her and her father. She was about too console her sister and tell her everything was ok, that it would blow over by morning, but she was cut off. "He's making you step down isn't he?" She said in a matter of fact tone. She was good and Hinata immediately hid her face before she could give away anymore.

"NO!" Her voice was low and unconvincing.

"Onee-chan! I am no fool. I know father has preferred me over you for years now." The older Hyuga looked at her surprised. "You can not tell me you didn't know Onee-chan." Hanabi raised a quizzical brow waiting for a reply.

"Hai, I knew Hana-chan." Hinata couldn't keep her in the dark any longer. She saw Hanabi's posture sink and could see the wave of emotions flood over her face. Hinata brought her sister into a tight hug and sighed. "Hana-chan I didn't want you to worry about me." Hinata tried again to cover up the seriousness of her situation. "It's not good for you to show these kind of emotions." She rubbed her sisters back and kissed the top of the head like her mother used to do to her. She felt her sister relax into her and sighed to her self.  
" _She doesn't need to be dealing with any of this."_

"Onee, I don't want you to step down." Hanabi spoke still cradled into Hinata's side, in an attempt to hide her emotions. "I want you to be the head, I know farther prefers me over you, if I refuse then there is no way that father couldn't make you the leader of the clan." Her sweet voice was filled with hope and Hinata's heart sunk. Pulling her tighter, trying to memorise her sisters embrace, she knew they would never be able to spend time like this again. "So please Hinata-chan!" The older girl stiffened at the use of her name.

Hanabi never used her full name, unless she was going to make her promise something. She wasn't sure she could keep her sister promise this time around. "Please say you will stay and be the Hyuga clans leader when farther steps down!" That was the one promise Hinata new she couldn't keep. She didn't know how to answer her sister, she needed to answer her before Hanabi picked up on the silence.

Moving out of her sisters embrace, she gave Hinata a puzzled look. "You wont step down Onee-chan, promise me you wont!" She griped her sisters arms and locked eyes with her. Hinata knew she needed to say something, but she couldn't come up with an answer.

"Hai Hana-chan, I promise I will not step down." Hinata tried to make her voice stern and sure. It wasn't a lie but it wasn't entirely the truth either. She watched her words sink in as Hanabi processed them.  
" _Please believe me please believe me!"_ She prayed in her mind as relief and content washed over her sister's features. Then Hinata saw it, the black stare, within a flash realisation hit. Hanabi's face flashed with grief for a split second and then she closed her eyes to calm herself.

"You can not promise that can you?" She asked her older sister. Opening her eyes she kept her breathing to the same steady rhythm as she watched her. Hinata's stomach flipped, she felt sick as defeat wash over her.

Her tears fell like a water fall this time and she managed to whimper out a no for her sister. The younger girl pulled her into a hug and spoke again. "You have to step down." Hanabi guessed and knew why Hinata had wanted to keep her from knowing. "Onee-chan, he can not make you do this." She said, trying to console her older sibling.

"No, but the elders can." Hinata said as she managed to compose shelf.

"When is the wedding?"

"Six weeks from now."

"tsk... Have they chosen?" Hanabi looked hopeful again.

"No, not yet." The older Hyuga took hold of her sisters arms and rubbed them "Hana-chan, I can not avoid this. I have to do as the elders say, especially as hair to the Hyuga."

"Bullshit!" Hinata jumped slightly, she had never herd her sister cuss before. "This is utter bullshit! There must be something we can do."

"Their isn't." Hinata said, not wanting to give Hanabi any glimmer of hope. Elders words are final, she was bound by them as her farther was and there was no negotiation.

"Naruto! What about him?"

It almost killed Hinata to here her sister bring up his name, it was like a stab in the heart.

"No Hanabi it's useless." There was no hope in her words.

"You love him right Onee-chan?" Hanabi asked, it wasn't really a question but rather a statement; one that broke Hinata's heart in two. She knew what the next words to come out of her sisters mouth would be "Maybe we can convince the elders that he would be good for you." Hinata shook her head and allowed a tear to fall down her check.

"It's no use Hana-chan." She looked into her sister's pale eyes. "It's no use, because I know my feelings for Naruto will never be return. Yes I have loved him, and I still love him, but I have chosen to let those feelings go." Her tears rolled down her cheeks, she hadn't said these words out loud before, and now it was like the final stamp closing off the Naruto subject. Hanabi watched her sister for any sign that she would fight this. When she couldn't find anything she gave up her argument, sighed and embraced her sister in comfort.

"What are we going to do Onee-chan?" Hanabi asked as she sipped the tea Tomoe had brought in for them. They had accepted Hinata's fate and realised that they would not be so close with each other again. It was a loss for the both of them, and their hearts were braking.

"What we have always done little sister." Hanabi looked at her.

"Grin and bare."

"Exactly that Hana-chan, exactly that." Hinata replied as the girl took another sip from her tea.

They talking about the future. How weird it would be for her sister to not be living under the same roof as her. How she would be married to a stranger in a few short weeks. They shared stories and confessions of their childhood and tease each other about passed crushes.

"Ya well you had a crush on Kakashi-sensei, and you would stalk team seven with me." She said as she watched the younger girl turn red.

"I did not!" The young Hyuga tired to defend her self but it was no use, her sister knew all to well. They stayed up most of the evening until it was late. They ended up sharing Hinata's bed as they used to do when they where kids. Hanabi fell asleep first and that left Hinata by herself.

 _"_ _How have things become so complicated?"_ She asked herself as she held on to her sisters hand. Hanabi starred and shifted so that Hinata could see her face better. " _I wish things could just go back to the way the used to be."_ She stroked her sisters cheek remembering how they would play as kids, and kissed the top of her head.

"Good night Hanabi, you are so blessed little girl, I love you." She took in her sisters innocent face, before she closed her eyes and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

"AGAAAAAAAAA!" Her scream echoed through the training grounds of konohara. The birds flew from the tree and Hinata fell to the floor in exhaustion. Her breathing was rapped and she threw her arm over her eyes to block out the world. _This wedding is beginning to become a nuisance._ She thought to herself as she lay in the dirt. Her pent up anger had been building and she had been about to blow. She escaped from the constant stream of questions, dress fitting and meetings about guest lists, food menus and decorations. _If father is suppose to be sorting all this then why do I need to be there!_ Hiashi had taken over her wedding planning and hadn't let Hinata have her say at all. She didn't even speak just showed her face and left.

"waaaa! Hinata-chan you ruined the training grounds." She herd a familiar voice come from above her. Without removing her arm from her eyes she replied to her friend.

"Just some light training, Shino-kun what are you doing here?"

"The guys wanna meet for bear and BBQ and they sent me to fetch you, I didn't sense you were at home and so I came here. What happened?" The normally cool guy sounded stunned, he couldn't believe Hinata could do this amount of damage. He squatted and lifted her arm off her eyes, causing her to look at hm.

"Arranged marriage! That's what happened here." The Hyuga girl sighed, then flicked her legs so that she was standing in one fluid motion.

"That bad Huh?" Her former team mate questioned. He'd never seen her like this, but she had been behaving more and more out of character since Hiashi Hyuga had announced Hinata's wedding. He looked the Jonin up and down, she was filthy and sweaty. "Well if you wanna come for BBQ after you freshen up I am sure the guys would understand." Hinata didn't have a clue what he was talking about and when he motioned her to look at her self she realised she was a mess.

"O... I can't go home right now, I can not stand the thought of sitting in another pointless meeting." She huffed and racked her hands through her sticky hair.

"Hai, I am sure one of the girls wouldn't mind lending you their shower." Sheno replied and let a comforting smile spread across his face. Hinata felt calmer after realising she would have the evening away from all her Hyuga commitments. They set off towards the market street jumping from tree to tree and then roof to roof, it wasn't very long until they found their selves outside the BBQ. "Wait here. I'll go and get the girls." Hinata nodded her head as Shino went inside. After 5 minuets all three girls came out to her. Each one looked at her and was shocked to she her so messed up and dirty.

"Jeaz, Hinata—chan hat happened to you." Tenten asked as she approached the Hyuga girl. She give the weapons ninja a look that said, don't ask and Tenten nodded in understanding. "come on we'll go to my place so you can cleaned up." All three girls followed Tenten to her apartment.

The girls were chatting away, discussing their crushes when Hinata came out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her and looked at them blankly.

"Tenten I have no cloths. Mine are filthy." Hinata blushed, she felt so exposed in only her bath towel the three of them staring.

"Gomen'nasai, Hinata-chan, you can borrow some of mine." The girl rushed too her wardrobe and took out a top and pants for Hinata to try. She went back into the bathroom and changed.

"Don't you think kakashi-sensei has a sexy mysteriousness about him?" Ino said as the girls laughed. Sakura nearly choked on her drink while the thought of Kakashi being sexy popped into her head. The pink haired nin's cheeks flustered remembering him reading his perverted books all the time.

"Ino-chan I agree, but the guy is so perverted and its quite off putting when he reads those books in public. When him and Jariya get together it's so weird." Sakura shuddered as she thought of the two together.

"Hai, I don't know what Kakashi-sensei sees in those books, they're full of fake woman with big boobs and who are just so weak." Tenten chirped up, scowling into her cup. Sakura's and Ino's mouth fell open.

"Tenten-chan you read that stuff?" Sakura asked as she just about got over the shock that her friend read perverted books.

"Well not quiet. I was in the book store one time and I saw Jariya was listed as an author on one of the displays. I recognised his name and pick up the book, I was interested because it said he was from the hidden leaf. I read a quarter of the book an put it down because is was too embarrassed to read it all." Tenten blushed at the memory.

"Gomen'nasai Tenten!" Hinata stepped out of the bathroom to were the girls were sat. "I don't think these cloths aren't going to work." The Hyuga girl flushed as the young nin looked at her fellow comrade.

"Omg, Hinata I am so sorry." Tenten flustered as she rushed to Hinata. There wasn't much she could do as the top was constricting Hinata's chest tightly. The women flushed as they envied the size of Hinata's chest. "Let me see if I have anything more loosely fit." She rushed to her wardrobe and scoured the cloths. She came back with a black tank top and blue baggy shirt and pair of skinny jeans. She want back into the bathroom changing quickly, she came back out and thanked Tenten for the cloths.

"You know Hinata-chan with that jacket you were all the time we didn't realise you has such a hot body. You should were stuff like this more often." Ino said walking over to her, Hinata flushed her brightest pink and she grabbed hold of the door to steady herself.

"Ino-chan you are clueless sometimes. Its obvious Hinata-chan is conscious about her body. Are you alright Hinata-chan?" Sakura and jumped out of her seat and was by Hinata in no time helping her to steady herself onto her feet again.

"No! Its alright Sakura-chan, its ok. I do need to start having a little more confidence in myself. I was just caught off guard is all with everything that's been going on." Hinata smiled weakly as she looked at the girls.

"You still don't know who you are going to be marrying then?" Tenten asked as she patted the girl on the shoulder. Hinata shook her head.

"Its been three weeks and I am constantly bombarded with wedding stuff. I try to seclude myself to my room or escape to the training ground just to get away form the pointless meetings farther has me attending." Hinata sighed and walked over to the couch and threw herself face down. "I don't even get a say in what's happening, not that I want to because I am so angary in the way father did this." She muffled into the cushion under her face. Tenten attempted to comfort her friend and sat next to her on the couch.

"Why don't we head back to the boys and have some fun, you can forget what your farther is doing for one night." Ino said crouching down at Hinata's face, she turned to look at her and the blonde gave her a big grin.

"Hai, you need it Hinata-chan the training grounds can not cope with your level of anger." Sakura said also as she stopped next to Tenten.

"Hai, and you can stay with me tonight if you don't fell like going back home." Tenten said as she patted her friend on the back. She looked at her female comrades and nodded in agreement.

"Hai, lest blow off some steam!" The Hyuga said as she got up from the couch.

At the BBQ the boys welcomed Hianta and the rest of the girls back. Tenten took her seat next to kiba and kissed his cheek. "Did I miss anything?" She asked the younger nin and too up her chopsticks taking a piece of meat he had been cooking off the BBQ. The boy blushed and was stuck for words. They heard a bellowing from the other end of the table and they both turned to look at Naruto.

"Please give it a rest you two love birds, were in public!" The blond hired boy grinned in there direction. Sakura piped up and flung a chopstick at the boy then turned to Tenten with a sorry look. Kiba and Naruto exchanged comments across the table while sakura tried to keep Naruto under some sort of control.

"How long has that been going on?" Hinata asked shino curiously as she finished giving the weightier her drinks order.

"It stared about a few months ago when me, kiba and Tenten were on mission." Shino sighed at the troublesome memory "They got into a fight and something in their head clicked and they have been like this ever since." Shino said as he lazily turned the strips of meet he had been cooking, "They haven't really gone public until today really though. It makes me sick, am happy for them but they really are an unusual pairing." He shook his head, picking up a few meat strips and placing them on Hinata's plate. She looked at shino and gave him a friendly smile. He had also fixed some vegetables and her favourite sauce for the meat on her plate. "You don't always take what you want so someone has to watch out for you." He answered her unspoken question.

"Thanks!" She gave him a slime, her face was flushed as she tucked into her food. _Shino is so kind, I can always rely on him._ She thought as she dipped her meet into the spicy sauce. She let out a sigh. "itadakimasu!" She said enthusiastically. Tt had been a long time since she had been able to socialise like this and she was going to enjoy every minute of it. The group had stopped too look at Hinata who was now puzzled as to why she was the centre of attention. Naruto was the one to begin laughing and matched Hinata's enthusiasm.

"Hai!" he shouted, "itadakimasu!" the whole group including Sakura joined him.

"ITADAKIMASU!" The table burst into a roar of laughter and Hinata began to feel better. The evening went on hi High spirits and the group stayed in the restraint well into the evening. At some point someone had ordered the table some sake and everyone took a cup. Naruto made a speech.

"Thank you for this evening everyone! We haven't really all been around together to do this in a while, and now that we are all together I think it's important to acknowledge everyone's achievements." The blond looked around the table "Just a few short years ago we were all in academy together, bar team guy of cause." Naruto looked around at Tenten, lee and Neji who all gave him a faint smile. Sakura waked him in the stomach and he tensed up and rubbed his abs pretending like nothing had happened. "We met those three in the chunin exams." Naruto looked at Sakura and smirked, she scowled at him and he laughed her off. "We wouldn't have had it any other way, because although we were rascals and ran about thinking we owned the place, we really learnt something from those guys." He smiled at the table and everyone was in agreement.

"Here here!" Choji said as he raised his cup. He was followed by the table giving their agreement to Naruto's word.

"Anyway my point is that we are all part of a family who have achieved something big and we have the titles to prove that." It was true, they were all chunin or higher. "We are part of the next generation of nin's that will protect this village and keep the peace in the world." Hinata had seen the sparkle in his eyes and knew he was envisioning his dream where the world was at peace and no longer needed the use of shinobi to fight wars again. "To the future, may it be blessed and prosperous for us all." He raised his cup higher and so did everyone else. He dank is sake and they are flowed him.

"Why didn't you tell me K-kun?" Hinata said as she lay down on Tenten's couch, her friend slipped a pillow under her head and covered her with a blanket. Kiba just stood there and scratched his head.

"ERR, I am not sure what your talking about Hinata-chan!"

"Yes you do!" The hyuga tried to et up but she had too much alcohol and it had made her sleepy. She pointed at her ex team mate. "You took my Tenten away form me!"

"Hinata-chan, no one took anyone, you should get some sleep. Good night!" Tenten said as she kissed the drunk Hinata on the forehead and tuned to Kiba. "Don't worry about her, she's down for the count. She wont remember anything." Kiba smiled at his girl friend and followed her to the kitchen.

"I think I should stay and help you look after her."

"Why so you can jump in my bed and take advantage of me?" she said as she took hold of his collar and pulled him closer for a kiss.

"Things could get dangerous with Hinata-chan and alcohol."

"How would you know wolf boy, get caught by a hyuga trap?" Tenten tease and then she realised kiba's blush had deepened. "hoooo, she showed her venerable side to you too did she" Tenten smirked, she wasn't the jalousie type but loved to tease Kiba.

"Actually we were on a mission as team Kurenai. Hinata had too much to drink and lets just say we saw a different side to Hinata-chan. It was a good job Kurenai-sensei was there with us." Kiba scratched his head and smiled.

"hahaha" Tenten bust out into laughter, "I know what you mean she is venerable when she drinks, its ok though I have seen Hinata-chan drunk and can handle her." She kiss him on the lips and stroked his cheek. "You should go though just to be safe."

"Awe don't spoil my fun!"

"You can stay the night next time." She said seductively as she pulled him in for a kiss and pressed her body against his.

"Girl you are driving me crazy I can smell you are ready for me." Kiba said as he hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "Ok I understand you don't want to be screaming my name while someone else is in the house, but let me tell you when I do make you scream the whole of konohara will know about it." He gave her a grin and watched the blush on her cheeks rise. She waked his chest to get him to behave and pulled him to the door.

"we'll see about that. You'll be the one screaming." She said as she kissed him and shoved him into the wall. She laughed at his shock and knew she had turned him on pulling away she opened the door. "You should go before Hinata-chan wakes up and something dangerous happens." He nodded and too her chin in his hand and kissed her passionately hugging him goodbye and closed the door allowing the flush to grow on her cheeks. She went back to check on Hinata.

"You two suit each other."

"What makes you say that?" Tenten asked leaning against the living room doorframe. She was glad that it was dark so she couldn't see her embarrassment.

"He needs a strong woman beside him Tenten-chan and I don't think anyone else could handle him."

"Wow Hinata-chan you must really care for Kiba-kun."

"I do!" Her tone was serious. "We were team mates after all."

"That's true, I wasn't sure how you would react to be honest."

"If it had been someone else I may have had a different opinion."

"Thanks Hinata-chan"

"Anytime." Her friends voice sounded sleepy.

"Hinata-chan am sorry about your farther!" Tenten wanted to comfort the hyuga but she didn't really want to remind her.

"Thanks." Hinata sounded like she was drift off into sleep and Tenten was about to go to her room when she spoke again. "Tenten-chan what was it like when you knew your feelings were received." Tenten's hart sank.

"Hinata-chan I am so sorry, but I can not tell you."

"Please, I need to know. For peace of mind. Three weeks is al I have left of m freedom." Tenten walked over to her friend and laydown next to her. She took her in her arms and told her the day kiba had confessed to her. She felt the Hyuga's tears as they soaked into her top and she pulled her closer.

"Thank you Tenten you have my blessing with Kiba-kun." The young girl said, Tenten kissed her on the head and smiled.

"Thank you Hinata-chan, I home whomever you marry will treat you with the respect you deserve."

The two girls lay on the couch together comforting each other. Hinata knew she could trust Kiba with Tenten and was happy for them both. _The seasons are changing indeed._ She thought to herself as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 4

"Hinata-samma!" The Hyuga girl was in bed still and showed no sign of moving. "Hinataa-samma!" She felt herself been shaken awake. She was slightly annoyed as she had only just managed to get to sleep at around 3am this morning.

"urrrrggh! What time is it?" Her groggy voice indicated she was half asleep.

"6am." Her maid said as she continued to shake her awake. "Come on the stylist will be here in an hour and you need to be ready for her."

"Tomoe-chan just 30 more minuets please!" she begged pulling the blanket over her head. She didn't want to get up today. She wanted to waist the day in bed and miss the whole dame wedding all together. _See how Farther would like that._ She thought as she settled into her bed again.

"ONEE-CHAN!" She herd her sister before she was in her room, and that made her shoot out of bed immediately.

"Hana-chan is back!" She looked at Tomoe who nodded. "when?"

"I believe she has just arrived Hinata-samma." Tomoe shook out Hinata's bedding and folded the futon up stowing it away in the cupboard. The door slid open to revile Hanabi in her shinobi uniform. She looked dirty, like she had rushed to get back to the village.

"Hana-chan, its so good to see you! I wasn't expecting you to be back so soon." Hinata said as she embraced her sister into a hug.

"Ya well my team are still on the move but sensei allowed me to rush home for you." Hanabi said with the biggest smile on her face.

"I can see, you took a short cut." Hinata pulled some twigs from her hair.

"hahaha, I wasn't going to miss you by taking the long route." The younger Hyuga scratched the back of her head and laughed at her sister.

"err, Hinata-samma. The bath is ready for you." Tomoe said as she pleaded with the heiress again to start her day.

"Fine!" Hinata sighed. "Sorry Tomoe-chan I am just not looking forward to today is all. Hana-chan join me for a bath?" Hinata looked at her sister and nodded.

"Sure farther can wait to receive me. I would much rather spend time with you anyway Onee-chan." Hinata took hold of her sisters hand and the took off for the bath.

The water was worm and inviting Hinata reclined in the huge tub as her sister washed.

"So how was the mission?" Hinata asked making small talk.

"Sis you know I can not talk about the mission." Hanabi looked over at her sister floating in the tub and chuckled.

"Your right, am sorry." Huffing, Hinata sat up and looked at her sister, resting her head on the side of the bath. "I just miss them you know." Hinata hadn't been on any active missions since her farther has announced her wedding, it was frustrating as she was beginning to feel caged within the village walls. There was only so many times the training grounds could take Hinata's gentle fist.

"Don't worry sis I am sure once this is over, you can start to go on as many missions as you like." She gave her sister a reassuring grin.

"Ya that's depending on who farther has picked for me. I could become a baby factory." Hinata face scrunched up at the thought of heaving babies, she wanted them sure but she wasn't ready to have any yet. "I'm too young to be having babies Hana-chan." Her sister walked over to the tub and stepped in.

"AAAAAA! A soak after a long mission is so good." The young Hyuga sighed and rested her head on the side. She looked over to her older sister who was pouting at her. "O come on Onee-chan I am tired."

"I am jealous is all. I haven't been outside the village in months and I don't know when the next time will be." Hanabi really did feel for her sister and heated to see her worried so much.

"I hope whoever farther has chosen, he has at least had you in consideration." Hanabi said to her sister.

"I don't see why he would. He didn't even care when I told him I wanted Neji-kun to walk me down the isle instead of him."

"Neji-kun is walking you down the isle?" Hanabi was shocked, she thought for sure her farther would be doing that. "Onee-chan you know what a political move that is?"

"Yes I do, that's why I am doing it. I want the branch family to give me away. Farther wasn't so happy about it when the elders told him that was may intention and what it would mean." Hinata said as she turned around resting the back of her head on the side of the tub. "It only bring the branch family to my side even why I have married out of the Hyuga clan." Hinata smiled at her sister weekly she knew what this was doing for her sisters future, but she had no intention of incapacitating her sister. "of course the elders fought me to relinquish this request, however I just reminded them that I could divorce just as soon as they made me marry. They knew then that any connections they would have made with any clan would be ruined."

"But Onee-chan think of what it could do to the clan."

"it could end up a lot worse for me if I don't do this." Hinata gave her sister a serious look and Hanabi knew she was right.

"Sometimes I wish mother hadn't had me so that she wouldn't have died giving birth to me." Hanabi dropped her gaze to the water. "Then maybe farther wouldn't be so ruthless."

"I think he was ruthless before mother arrived Hanabi-chan." Hinata tried reassuring her sister. "enough about that!" Changing the subject. "Found any boys your interested in lately." Hinata laughed at the embarrassment on her sisters face.

"No!" Hanabi exclaimed she looked at her sister with pink cheeks. "Boys are too annoying!" She said as she dunked her head under water. They both laughed together as they soaked in the bath until Tomoe came to fetch Hinata.

"I have to go now Hana-chan, I ill see you later." Hinata hugged and left her Hanabi in the tub on her own. Hinata was rushed about all morning, it seamed like as soon as she had sat down for breakfast she had to be up again for the stylist an then, up again to oversee the bridesmaids arrived and of course her grand parents had arrived and she had to have mooning tea with them. They house was buzzing with energy as everyone was busying themselves with decoration the house o fit a Hyuga wedding.

It was about and hour before she was to walk down the aisle, she was rushed again into her room and into her kimono. Her hair had been curled and pined into a half up half down style and her makeup looked natural. She had heard from the grape vine that a few Jonin where here but she didn't know who and that the Hokage had made and appearance.

"Is a Hyuga wedding so important that the Hokage has to attend Tomoe-chan." Tomoe was helping Hinata tie her sash when was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Tomoe answered before Hinata could and got up to get her shoes. The door slid open and there in the door stood tsunade beaming at the young Hyuga heiress. Hinata looked puzzled

"G-Good morning Hokage-samma!" Hinata had actually stammered for the first time in years and she was stood in her wedding gown, infront of the Hokage herself.

"Did you really think I would miss one of my best shinobi's weddings?" She questioned the Hyuga who still looked puzzled as to why she was there. "Hinata, you can close your mouth now." The Hokage said beaming at the young nin.

"Erm... sorry Hokage-saamma. I wasn't aware you were coming." Hinata said still looking a little perplexed. Tomoe brought Hinata's shoes to her and bent down to put them on her feet. "it's ok Tomoe-chan I can do it you are free to go now." Hinata dismissed her maid, she knew she had the rest of the day of for the wedding and so she wanted her to get back to her family.

"Thank you Hinata-samma. Neji-samma will be by shortly to assist you down the isle. Everything is set you jut need to walk down in 20 minuets." The maid said with a bow..

"Thank you Tomoe-chan, you have served me will over the years and I appreciate your help. From now on you should address me informally." Hinata went to her desk and picked up a scroll she gave it to her maid. "This is a certificate of release from serving as a maid. You are a free member of the branch family and can no lie out your days as you please." The made looked at Hinata with teary eyes. "I filed a copy with my farther earlier today which has made it official. With the Hokage being her is your witness to your freedom." The maid looked at the Hokage who nodded and gave the yung girl a smile.

"Thank you Hokage-samma, thank you Hinata-chan." She gave the young Hyuga heiress a hug before she left the room.

"Are you sure it's wise to let her go, you may need her when you move in with your new husband." The Hokage said walking towards Hinata stopping infront of her.

"She doesn't need to suffer whoever my farther had in store for me." The Hyuga heir said as she tried to calm her nerves emotion.

"Hinata-chan have you no faith in you Hokage?" She watched the look on Tsunade's face she was smiling mischievously. "Do you really think I would let your farther marry you off to whomever he pleases when you are one of my shinobi?" She raised an eyebrow at the girl and knew she had no clue. "when I found out his reasons I just knew I had to step in. The elders had no choice but to choose who I picked and its a good thing too they where going to have you married off to Genma." Hinata flushed at the mention of his name she knew how her friends spoke about him. "I couldn't belive I myself so I used my authority to step in." She smirked at the Jonin. "I think you'll like this one Hinata-chan. You will both work well together." Tsunade smiled as the young nin tookin what she was saying.

"Hinata-chan, it's time." She herd the knock on the door, it was Neji and he was waiting to be invited in. Her throat was dry and she was still processing the news.

"Come in Neji-kun." Tsunade answered for her and smiled in her direction.

"Konbanwa, Hokage-samma, will you excuses us its time for Hinata-chan to walk down the isle." Neji bowed to the Hokage and waited.

"Hai, I shall see you later Hinata-chan." The woman smiled again at the Hyuga heir and walked out of the room bowing to Neji. Her cousin looked at her and noticed she didn't have her shoes on.

"Hinata-chan you are not ready, let me put your shoes on." he was about to bend down and help her when Hinata stepped back.

"Leave then ill go barefoot." She said looking at her cousin. Neji raised an eyebrow at her and she just nodded.

"shall we go then?"

"Hai." They walked out of her room and into the hall way. The lights had been turned off and the roof was lit up with sakura blossoms. The lights had been skilfully crafted to look like branches that where coming from the direction in which they walked. On each tiny branch was a hook that held pictures of her from her child hood. Her mother pregnant with her, Hinata reached out and touched the photo. Tears ere forming in her eyes as she remembered her mother looking so young. "Neji-kun I want this photo." She looked at him and he was looking over the picture too knowing exactly what it meant for her.

"ill make it happen." He promised his cousin and squeezed her hand. He pulled her along and she passed more photos of her and her mother and farther, her first steps, her first Christmas, her first cherry blossom season. Each of them had her mother in and she loved them so much she looked at them with love in her eyes and her hart yearned for her mother.

"Neji-kun I wish she was here." She said through teary eyes.

"I know me too." He said without loosening his grip on her. She took a breath and continued on the photos were changing as she advance the hallway toward the main hall. They began to include Hanabi and from there on there were none of her mother, just her and her sister as they grew together. There was one photo of her and Hanabi together. Her sister had just joined the academy and Hinata was made Genin. Her sister was so proud she held kuni and had activated her byakugan for the short.

"Do you remember this one Neji?" She asked as she stopped infront of the photo and pointed to it.

"Ya she was such a dork then, things never changed though as she became Genin." He pointed to a photo next to it that showed her and Hanabi stood together hanabi proudly wearing her headband with the same pose.

"She was an obnoxious Genin." Hinata laughed.

"Come on their waiting for you." Neji pulled her slightly, she resisted at first but followed his lead eventually

"You know why I chose you to walk me down the isle right?" She asked him as the made their way though the maze of lights and photos.

"Yes I do, and it was a bold move from you I might say Hinata-chan" Neji smirked.

"Well in need to cover all my basis." She smiled again at her cousin and continued to walk on.

"You know you would have had our support anyway right?" he said as he approached the door to the main hall.

"All rise!" She heard one of the guards as he announced her arrival.

"Yes but this way make it very public." She smiled at her cousin. He knew what she meant but he didn't think she knew what she was doing her words had proven him wrong. The door opened as the guard announced Hinata's full name and title.


	6. Chapter 5

The room was filled with the sent of plum blossoms and Hinata instantly remembered who they reminded her of. Her heart skipped a beat she felt like her mother was here. She held onto Neji tighter as she felt she would collapse with the overwhelming emotions she was feeling. She stepped inside and saw the faces of everyone there. The entire Hyuga family were on the left hand side and what looked like the entirety of the shinobi nin of the leaf.

Hinata was a little confused she thought that if she could recognise the family of who she would be marrying, she would know who was suppose to be her husband. She let Neji lead her down the isle and she noticed the plum blossoms wrapped around the chairs. The ceiling was again decorated with cherry blossom lights, they were the only light in the room, they went in the direction of the front of the hall. She came to the isle never looking up from the floor. She noticed it was lined with white silk and scattered with cherry blossom petals there were candle lanterns at every chair and they were all flickering away.

"Ready?" She hard Neji say and she looked up at him and smiled with tears in her eyes.

"Ready!"

She began to move down the isle, she was afraid to look up at anymore as she didn't recognise a clan. Her heart beat faster as she took every step, the silk felt good on her feet and the petrels brushed them like feathers. The room felt so inviting and warm. She didn't realize she was at the end of the isle until her sister tapped her on the shoulder. Hinata looked up at her and smiled.

"You look, beautiful." Hanabi stepped toward her sister for a hug. Hinata let go of Neji for an instant to be received in her sisters arms. She embraced the younger girl for longer than necessary. Hanabi pushed her away and took her hand's. "You did good Onee-chan, he's waiting for you." Neji took her hands again to steadying her.

"What does she mean I did good?" She questioned her cousin and looked at him.

"Hinata-chan, pay attention. It's time you look up." Neji pulled her further and she noticed she was in the front of the crowed. She couldn't turn back now and there Is only one more thing to do. She needed to look up and see her future husband. She didn't want to and only noticed Neji was no longer holding onto her when she saw her hands were in another's. She looked at her cousin with a look that said he had betrayed her. She watched the smile on his face she knew his unspoken command. _Look up Hinata look up_.

She looked at the hands that held hers. She could tell the man was older than her but she knew he wasn't that old. She looked up from his hand's he was wearing a black kimono with red trimming. The embalm embroidered on the right side of his chest, she recognised it but she wasn't entirely sure which clan from. She allowed her eyes to sweep over the mans chest his build was very strong and he looked like a shinobi. She came to his neck and recognised the blue material. She knew who this was. Why Hanabi had said she had done good. Why tsunade was smiling so much when she came to visit her. This was Kakashi Hatake the famous copy ninja. She allowed her eyes to take in the clothed face and headband covering his sharingan eye, and then looked into his one uncovered grey eye.

"Hello, Hinata-chan." She blushed when he said her name so casually this was her sensei, her friends had been speaking about how perverted he was. She knew the things they said about him and now she was to may this man.

"H-hello." Was all she said as her heart beat fast, her blush showing her embarrassment.

The ceremony flew by and Hinata barely heard herself say I do. Before she knew it they were pronounced husband and wife and Kakashi had made a few hand signs and was kissing her on the lips. She was stunned and he just chucked at her bringing he close to him and supporting her weight so she didn't fall.

They when out into the garden were the evening Ceremony was held and Hinata was seated down next to Kakashi on a long table. Next to Hinata was Hiashi and her mothers parents and the Hokage and two of Kakashi's best friends next to him. Hinata's mind took her someplace else while she served her food, she barely ate and when people came to congratulate her she was still within her own thoughts.

She looked upon the guests and the layout, her farther had spend so much time and energy to put on the wedding of the century. Hinata was stunned. Kakashi watched his young wife and noticed she was finally with them.

"Its nice to have you back." She heard him say and she looked at him and smiled slightly. "I was beginning to think I had lost you there."

"Gomen'nasai, Kakashi-sen." She cut herself off before she allowed herself to say anymore and she put her hand over her mouth. Kakashi chuckled.

"Ya it's gonna be weird now am your husband right Hinata-chan." She nodded unable to speak. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." He took hold of her hand and chuckled at her blush. "Well be doing more embarrassing things than holding hands Hinata-chan." He said so that only she could hear. That caused her blush to deepen and when she looked at him she could see the smile clearly through his mask. "Come on lets get out of here I am sure you need some air." He led her away towards the lake, they were a little further from the crowed when Hinata couldn't go any. Kakashi looked back at his wife wondering why she had stopped.

"Erm Sen-... Kakashi-ssan." He looked down at her and could see she was concerned. "I have no shoes." He looked down at her feet and sure enough they were bear. He smiled and pulled her closer to him, then swooped her feet from underneath her and carried her bridle stile towards the lake.

"I suppose it can not be helped." He said as noticing the blush on her face deepen again. "Your going to have to get hold of your emotions Hinata-chan. I am afraid if I do anything you may pass out."

"GGomen'nasai." Kakashi gave a deep laugh and just watched as Hinata's eyes drifted away onto the lake. There were fairy lights in the trees and the dock had been lit up with them. Kakashi walk to the end of the dock and put Hinata down. They both sat on the edge with their feet dangling off the edge. They sat in silence for a moment neither of them knowing what to say. Hinata twizzled her fingers, her child hood habit came back when she was this nerves.

"So no shoes Hugh?" Kakashi questioned, looking at her tiny feet. _Their cute!_ He thought as he stepped into the water from the dock. He was at eye level with Hinata this time and she couldn't hide her face from him.

"Nno, I wanted to feel the ground under my feet." She said as she looked into his one grey eye. He smiled and picked up one of her tiny feet massaging it for her. She let herself relax as his hands worked the knots out of her feet.

"They must be tired hugh?" He didn't really ask he knew they were and as if to reply to his question Hinata let out a slight moan. "That good hugh, dame I cant wait to see how well I do later." The copy nin teased the younger girl who blushed trying to hind her face. He chuckled as he watched her cheeks blush he was beginning to like that about her.

Kakashi made a few hand signs and had a ball of water swirling around in the air. Hinata looked at him, eyebrow raised as she waited for what he would do next. He brought the water to her feet immersing them in the constant flow if the water he had gathered.

"hmmmm that feels good Kakashi-san." Hinata said as she closed her eyes. The cool water was subduing the burn that she now felt in her feet. When she opened her eyes she caught Kaksahi staring at her. She never broke eye contact with him and was determined to stand firm, after all he was the one stating at her.

Kakashi just smiled as he looked into her pale eyes, it excited him that she never broke eye contact. He wanted to tease her a little, so he caught her chin in his hand and pulled his mask down. Hinata gasped seeing his face. "Like something you see?" He tested, but this time Hinata just nodded. His smile was stunning he was beautiful and now Hinata understood why he kept his mask on. She noticed she was gawping at him and tried to pull away, but before she could Kakashi had dropped her foot and held her head with both his hands, covering her lips with his.

His lips felt smooth, he was gentle and slow. He pulled away slightly so see Hinata was nervously looking at him. "Relax Hinata-chan." He said in a deep calming voice. He kissed her again encouraging her to move her lips. and this time she did. Her eyes where still open trying to concentrate on how to move her lips. She could feel the heat rising in her and let her eyes close. She began to enjoy it and soon felt Kakashi's tong on her lip.

He was trying to gently coax Hinata's lips to open but it was clear she didn't know what he wanted her to do. "Open you mouth Hinata-chan." He whispered against her lips. When she opened for him his tong darted in and out of her mouth coaxing her to open wider. She moaned into him and his breath became deeper. _Kima her innocence is turn on._ He thought as he struggle to keep himself in control. His tong began to explore her mouth and what happened next he didn't expect.

Hinata felt the heat rising higher and higher inside her, this kiss was her first but she was sure first kisses didn't go like this for everyone. She put it down to the fact that it was the copy nin she was kissing and not some teenage crush. She wrapped her arms around Kakashi's neck and entwined her hands into his hair. She let out another moan allowing herself to be swept away by the kiss and she moved her body closer to Kakashi's wanting to be closer to him. She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer.

"Hinata-chan, if we carry on like this I am afraid ill lose control." She didn't care within that moment and she just pulled him back for another kiss. They were both moaning into each others mouths. Hinata's hart was beating faster. Kakashi claimed on top of her resting his groan on her hips. He began to thrust.

"Kakshasi!" she moaned and he could sense she was becoming heated below. He cursed to himself for having let it get so far in such a place. He pulled away from her, his breathing heavy and looked down his new wife.

"Hinata-chan, we must stop now before this goes at further. I am sure you don't want your fist time to happen here." He said looking into her innocent eyes. She looked disappointed and with hooded eyes she nodded in understanding. Kakashi lay next to her watching the stars in the sky, holding her hand and trying to catch his breath back. "No matter love we have all night." He said. She could here the smirk in his voice.

They herd someone come onto the dock and got up to great their guest.

"Hataka-samma, its time." Neji said, he had been sent to retrieve the new couple for the evenings events. Kakashi bowed to Neji and turned to Hinata, holding her chin up so that she was looking him in the eye.

"You like you can pull thought these last few hours in one peace?" He asked his wife. She nodded and smiled at him. "That's my girl." He said as they headed back to the cowed Neji leading them.

The new couple sat though speeches and songs and congratulations and blessings, they cut the cake and ate a peace cross handed. Everyone shouted banzi when they took their first dance and clapped when they finished, it was 10pm when it was finally time to send the couple on their way.

They had both gotten changed, Hinata into a loose fitted blue summer dress and sandals and Kakashi in black skinny jeans and a white cotton shirt. They walked down the hall together towards the door and Hinata notice the photos on this side of the house. They where all of Kakashi and his childhood she wanted to stop and look at them but Kakashi pulled her along.

"Hinata-chan were going to be late." He said gently tugging on her hand.

"But Kakashi these photo's are you!" She said as if he wasn't aware.

"sweetheart I have a lot more where they came from, and I can show you later." He paused and hugged her from behind, he allowed his hands to smooth down her backside "But for now." He whispered into her ears, nibbling her neck. "we need to get a move on so I can show you how Hatake Kakashi treats his wife" He new she was blushing but controlled himself enough to pull her out the door.

They where greeted by their guests they all made a tunnel for them to walk though that lead to the Hyuga gates. _This is happening!_ She thought, _this is really happening!_ Hinata looked up at her new husband and thought how lucky she was that she had such a strong capable man to be her husband. She knew he would be loyal and would treat her with respect, the Hokage wouldn't have picked him if she knew he wouldn't have. She looked at his masked face, the face she had gotten used to as she grew up. She would have to got used to the face that he was her husband now. Kakashi looked down at her noticing her stare.

"Are you alright Hinata-chan?" he asked as he led them through the Human tunnel, every so often confetti was thrown at them.

"Hai!" was all she said and she looked forward dodging the confetti.

When they got to the end of the tunnel they posed for a photo and their closest friends and family came and said a few words to them before sending them off. They walked into the darkness as the crowed cheered as they went and Kakashi led her up into the rooftops to wave at them and then they began their journey to their honeymoon.

They jumped from tree to tree. Hinata was so relived she was outside the village she had been itching to get a way for months and she was so happy. However it was getting darker and darker and Hinata thought for sure they cold be making camp.

"Kakashi-san, I don't mean to be rude but were are we going exactly?" She asked concerned.

"Just a little further Hinata-chan he said as he pulled her along. She had no trouble keeping up and within short time she could see the fray lights lighting the way to a beautiful traditional onesen. Hinata gasped when they landed in front of the hot spring.

There was a little path that lead up to the door, outlined with stones. On each side was a flower bed planted was a beautiful assortment of flowers. She looked at the bath house it was very traditional look and inviting. She slid open the big wooden door and stepped inside. The place was huge and well designed that traditional furnishings met modern-day design very well.

"This is the Hokages gift to us." He said to her as he let her hand for the first time since they left konohara. "She booked the whole place out and we have it for two long weeks." He smiled at her as she looked at him.

"She has been generous." Hinata said as she turned to look though the house. She found the kitchen, the living room the Springs and then she found a huge master bedroom. She froze at the door and gazed over the room. There was a huge Futon made for a couple and a kotasue with and a flower arrangement on it. Hinata felt Kakashi behind her and she relaxed into his body.

"So what do you think?"

"Kakashi-san, its beautiful!" She turned to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his face down towards her "I love it!" She said looking him straight in the eye. He smiled and pulled his mask down to kiss her on the lips.

"Well Hinata-chan there is a thresh hold here." She looked behind her at the door frame and giggled.

"Now what MR Hatake?" He raised his eyebrow and watched her face. He picked her up, sweeping her off her feet for the second time that night and kissed her passionately.

"Now I get to show you how Kakashi Hatake teats his wife." He said as he stepped though the door sliding it closed behind him and passionately taking Hinata's lips.


	7. Chapter 6

"Kakashi!" Hinata moaned and arched her back towards his body. They were on the bed, Kakashi straddling her. He kissed her again moaning into her mouth. Hinata was going crazy, the heat between her legs was starting to become very apparent.

He allowed her hands to entangle in his hair. She felt him thrust into her hips feeling his excitement. She grabbed hold of his hair and pulled him deeper into the kiss. She was becoming bolder as the heat rose in her body.

Kakashi flipped her so that she was straddling him. He sat up and looked into her eyes. Her blush deep red and her breath was laboured. His hands on her thighs slid further and further up towards her hips. He planted kisses down her neck and bit her skin at her collar bone sucking and kissing.

Hinata moaned at the pain and unintentionally moved her hips over his groin causing Kakashi's breath to catch in his throat. One hand was in her hair pulling her down to his mouth, his tong entwined with hers. She moaned into him causing his crotch to twinge. He let out a sigh and thrust her hips onto his.

"Ahh" the sound's coming from her mouth were new to her, she was embarrassed by them all but she didn't care she new she felt good and it was all because of the copy nin she was sat on.

"Hinata-chan your driving me crazy!" He said as nuzzled her noise with his. She kissed his face and lips while playing with his hair. "We don't have to do this tonight if you don't want to?" He asked and she blushed crimson read. _How could he say that? Can he not tell how I need him right now._ She looked at him staring into his eyes trying to figure out what he meant.

When she found nothing there, smiling she pushed him down kissing him, rocking her hips into his. Kakashi moaned and he became inpatient, he sat back up and pulled her dress over her head. Kakashi was shocked to see she wasn't wearing bra. He looked at her with a questioning look.

"I didn't have one when I changed." She blushed, she knew this would embarrass her when the time came. She had been franticly searching for one when they had change from their wedding outfits but she couldn't find it.

Kakashi chucked knowing Tsunade had chosen their outfits and had conveniently left out a bra for his new wife on their wedding night. He looked at her, she was so beautiful. Her blush ran down her neck to her chest. He looked into her eyes and she suddenly became more aware of her nakedness and she tried to cover herself with her arms.

"No Kakashi-san don't!" She said as he flipped her over on to the bed and pinned her hands above her head.

"Let me have a look at you." He said sliding his hand up her stomach towards her breasts. They were small but Kakashi didn't mind.

"Pervert!" she teased and she felt him take her breast into his hand pinching her nipple. She moaned at the feeling that shot threw her body.

"O I think your the Pervert Hinata-chan, you are signing for me nicely tonight." Hinata shook her head trying to disagree with him. His lips left a trail of kissed down her neck and lead towards the breast he was cupping and took her nipple into his mouth.

"AHH! Kakashi!" She tried to release her hands from his grip but she couldn't.

"Hmmm?" Was all he said as he sucked on her bud. She arched her body into his and brought her leg up that was trapped between his. She moved there leg try to rub him, which encouraged him to thrust on her bear leg. Moaning into her breast he let of her bud and hissed in pleasure. Looking down at the innocent girl who was smiling at him.

"Careful love!" He said taking his cloths off so he was left in his boxers. Hinata could see the bulge in his pants and hitched a breath. He chucked at her and pulled her on top of him again. She looked into his eye his sharengan eye closed. She kissed it hugging him and then trailed kisses down his face towards his neck. She began to nibble at his neck when his has started to rub her thighs making her core warm.

Kakashi's hands wondered up to her core feeling the heat there and how wet she already was. He rubbed her through her panties causing her to freeze and cling to him. He could feel her breath on his skin and it excited him. Moving her panties to the side he felt her, she was soaking and ready for him. He wasn't going to have her yet.

Hinata whimpered as she felt him touch her bear skin. She was so sensitive and couldn't help the heat rising within her. She felt him slide in a finger and she whimpered into his neck enjoying the feeling. It was joined by a second though when he felt him self shudder against him. She allowed him to stretch her as he moved his fingers inside her. She bit his neck when he hit the spot he needed. Loving her reactions Kakashi began to thrust into her and pick up speed.

She could feel the pleasure and her legs were becoming week.

"Kakashi- stop or am going to..." He could feel her clench around his finger and smiled into her neck and bit her skin there. He inserted a third and trust harder. Hinata draw her head back holding onto his shoulders, moaning with every thrust. She moved her hips in time with him trying to bring release faster. "Kak- Kakas- Kakashi!" She moaned and fell back on top of him panting and shuddering. _That was amazing_ she thought as she tried to get her breath.

He flipped her onto her back and spread her legs again. She looked up at him shocked. She was out of breath and didn't think she could go again.

"My turn love!" He whispered into her ear and moved to take her panties of and releasing himself from the last of his cloths. Hinata could see how hard he was and was caught as she was staring at his crotch. He smiled and took himself in his had and teased her stroking himself. He watched her reactions as she bit her lip. He climbed onto her and pressed the tip at her entrance.

Noticing her blush he spread her legs wide and slid into her. She gasped in pain but he covered her mouth with his. Laying on top of her for a moment tenderly kissing her waiting for her to adjust to him. She felt tight around him and soon felt her relax into his kiss.

"Are you ok now sweetheart?" He planted little sorry kisses all over her face. She nodded giving him permission to continue. He started to move and could see pain in her eyes. He was about to stop when Hinata brought his face to her breast. "Hinata-chan you are being bold." She didn't say a word just kept his face at her breast. He chucked and then took her sensitive bud into is mouth.

"Kakashi!" She whispered as she felt him move again inside her. She felt a little pain and yet the pleasure was so good. She moaned with every thrust and her hands glided over her back as he sucked on her bud. She could here him moan a little into her chest. The vibrations on her skin felt so good she bagan to move her hips.

Kakashi let go of her bud, loving her movements. He supported himself on his hands still thrusting inside of her. He looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her hands had gripped the sheets. Taking her hands in his and pinning them to the side of her head she finally opened her eyes to look at him. He moaned as he looked into her pale eyes that were filled with excitement. He could feel her clench around her and he nearly lost his balance.

"Hinata!" He moaned loving how her name rolled off his tong. He was close but wanted her to release with him. Resting on one of his elbows his hand slid down to her core rubbing her. She screamed at the new feeling and Kakashi felt her clench more around him. Taking her lips forcefully with his, he dove his tong into hers allowing him to moan with her. Their breath escaped desperately as they didn't stop for breath kissing each other eagerly.

"Hinata-chan am going to..." He broke the kiss and sat up grabbing hold of her hips and trusting into her more. He couldn't wait for her any longer and he lost control thrusting as deep as he could into her. He could feel himself coming to the edge and felt her clench tight around him.

Hinata's breath was frantic and she booked her hips she could feel her excitement rousing and Kakashi's frantic thrusts where pushing her over the top. She could fell him release into her and his moans caused her to flush and she allowed him to push her over the edge. He didn't stop thrusting and she released, him mid orgasm. He road it out, his legs shaking he wanted to collapse but wanted to pleasure her and let her know how much he affected him. Sex with other woman had not been like sex with Hinata.

When he knew she was done and spent he collapsed onto of her, he left her shudder every now and then. He tried to catch his breath knowing he'd used every ounce of energy to pleasure her. He was beginning to love this young woman below him but he wasn't sure he should tell her yet.

"Kakashi-san!" He heard her say. He inwardly cringed at the suffix.

"Hmm?" He questioned still a little out of breath.

"I can't breath!" He felt her trying to push him of her.

"O sorry love." Realising that he had been putting all his weight on her. To his dislike he pulled out of her. Feeling her shudder under him, he groaned as her entrance clenched again. "Hinata, your amazing." He said as he laid next to her still catching his breath.

Hinata blushed as he had dropped the suffix and the fact that he even thought of her as being remotely amazing when it came to sex. She wanted to clean up and calm down. So without saying a word she got him and shuffled to the edge of the bed pulling herself up onto wobbly legs. Kakashi watched her curiously.

"Can you wall?" He asked her raising an eyebrow. She turned her head towards him a determined look in her eye.

"Hai." She said and took a determined step away from the bead when she squeaked in surprise as her legs gave out from underneath her. Kakashi looked at her in a heap on the floor and laughed playfully. She blushed again and looked up at him. "It's not funny!" She said pouting and scowling at him.

"Love am not laughing at you." He sniggered as he scooted to the side of the bed. "I am laughing because you make me laugh." Hinata didn't understand him and looked away. "Come on love, come back to bed your legs are week and you can barely stand." He said catching her and in his and pulling her towards him on the bed. Their naked bodies against each other only embarrassed her more.

"I wonder why that is?" She questioned looking at him with disapproval.

"Please you enjoyed it!" He looked at her seriously, secretly proud he'd done this to her, she had to admit she had been on the floor because he had reduced her legs to mush. He saw her blush and smiled pulling them onto the bed and laying with her in his arms. "Besides Mrs Hatake, if it wasn't for this bead right now I would have been in a heap on the floor too." He said in all seriousness, he was proud of her also for reducing him to such a state.

"Mrs Hatake!" She let the title role of her lips and felt herself blush. _I am actually married._ She thought as she looked up to him. He smiled at her loving the name come from her mouth. _I am actually married to Kakashi Hatake._ She looked into his grey eye and touched his cheek. He let her stoke his face and placed a kiss on her lips.

The birds began to sing their morning song and the both realised they had stayed up all night. Hinata flushed she had lost track of time and was too preoccupied in having fun with him. Kakashi pulled the light cover over the both of them place a kiss on her lips again.

"You must be tiered love!" He said running his thumb under her eyes. She nodded into his hand. She loved the feel of his skin against hers. "then sleep love, we can continue in the morning." He said kissing her forehead and pilling him closer to his chest. "Good night Mrs Hatake." He said again and Hinata's heart beat fast in her chest. _I am married to Kakashi Hatake, the famous copy nin, the mysteriously sexy sensei._ She blushed thank full Kakashi couldn't see her embarrassment as she remembered what her friends said about him.

They were right Kakashi was perverted but hadn't she liked what he had done? She thought back over their night. Yes she had liked it and she had even remembered that she had initiated it when he asked if she wanted to stop. _No its not me its that baka Hatake._ She thought yawning. Her husband, the one she had married. _It's late,_ she thought, _I can worry bout that another time._ She looked up and Kakashi and realised he was already asleep.

"Good night Kakashi-san." She whispered and kissed him on the chest, closing her eyes and falling asleep to the sound of bird song.


	8. Chapter 7

Hinata woke as the suns rays kissed her bear skin. It felt good, warming her, she snuggled into the sheets remembering last night. Brushing her fingers against swollen lips. She could almost feel every kiss, every touch and breath on her skin. She sighed in content. She lifted her left hand and there on her ring finger was the wedding ring. White gold with pink diamonds shaped as Sakura blossoms. It's beautiful. She admitted, she was married to Kakashi Hatake.

She turned the bed was empty next to her. Glad for the time alone, she wanted to process her emotions. Thinking back to the wedding smiling at the memories of friends and family congratulating her.

 _"congratulations Hinata-chan!" Neji had been the first to congratulate her. She was sat at the table with Kakashi next to her holding her hand reminding her to stay in the present._  
 _"Arigato-gozaimashita."_  
 _"Congratulations, Kakashi-sensei."_  
 _"You don't have to use sensei Neji-Kun we are family now." Kakashi said smiling at the nin. "Thank you for taking care of Hinata-chan this evening. I am aware of the political situation this puts the branch family in. I want you to know that the Hatake clan will support you!" Kakashi promised his alliance, offering his hand towards Neji._  
 _"Arigato-gozaimashita! Please take care of our heir Kakashi-Sama." The Hyuga bowed to Kakashi after taking his hand with a stern shake: and then looked at Hinata. "Hinata-chan I am so happy for you. I spoke with the elders of the branch family earlier. You have our full support should you need it." He took her hand and kissed it. "You look beautiful tonight! It was an honour to walk you down the isle."_

Hinata's tears fell down her face soaking into the pillow. She was grateful for her cousin. They had grown closer over the years and their bond had become strong. Hinata knew she had an influential presence for her on the council. He was genially happy that Kakashi was her husband. He didn't seam to mind the age gap, and if he did hadn't shown it. Her fellow friends though had teased her to no end.

 _"So Hinata-chan how does it feel to be married to an erotica pervert!" Naruto said, giving her a glass of sparkling grape juice. She had come from the bathroom and had just about recovered from her nerves from the dock with Kakashi. She had blushed at the image in her head, if Naruto knew what had happened only five minuets ago, she didn't want to think of the teasing he would give._  
 _"er...erm!"_  
 _"Naruto! Can't you just be normal for one night! Or has Jiriya-sensei knocked out every sense of respect inside you?" Sakura burst in and scolded the blond nin getting him into a head lock and ruffing his hair._  
 _"Hay Sakura-chan don't do that! My hair you'll ruin it!"_  
 _"Jeaz! your more concerned with body image than about trying not to embarrass your friend!" Sakura turned to a red faced Hinata and apologised. "Forget about him Hinata-chan. Congratulations Hinata-chan!." She let Naruto go, he now rubbing his neck and giving her a goofy grin. "If our sensei does anything to make you uncomfortable" She moved closer and her face became serious. "Let us know and we will sort him for you!" She said cracking her knuckles. Hinata knew what Sakura was speaking about and blushed again._  
 _"Arigato Sakura-chan, Naruto-kun. It is nice to see you tonight." Sakura bowed making Naruto bow also, shoving his head down._  
 _"huu! Who embarrassed who now?"_  
 _"O just be quiet and lets just find Kakashi-sensei so we can congratulate him also." She pulled the blond boy away and scolded him again, leaving Hinata to walk back to the table._

Hinata laughed at the memory of kakashi's forma students and her friends. She was so thankful to them all it didn't seam like they were bothered about her being with her sensei. She reminded herself to ask Kakashi how they took the news. Sakura's words had really worried her she looked as if she meant what she said.  
Looking at the clock at the side of the bed, it was mid day, she was shocked that she had wasted away the morning. Her thoughts brought her back to last night when she had collapsed after their very intermit encounter. Remembering her need for the shower she threw the blanket from her and looked down at her naked body. She felt a little exposed and looked about the room trying you find the discarded dress.

"O crap!" She said allowed fearing Kakashi would walk into the room any minuet and see her naked. She flushed, he's already seen me naked. She looked around the room once more she was sure her dress should be here. Her eye caught what looked like some sort of white silk garment neatly folded on the chair next to the bed.  
She walked over to the char and grabbed the material. It felt nice in her hands, letting the garment fall out of its fold. She was expecting a night gown, but instead it was a spaghetti strap sleeping dress. She almost dreaded putting the garment on knowing it wouldn't cover anything for her. The thought of Kakashi walking in on her was to embarrassing. Opting for some sort of coverage she let the material fall down her body as she pulled it over her head. It fit her nicely and showed of her curves well.

Satisfied, she headed to the bath room to run the bath. She was surprised to see that it had already been done and so decided to use the toilet and brush her teeth before she went on and cleaned herself. The water felt good as it washed over her skin. She had washed her hair and was now rinsing the last of the strawberry flavoured soap from her body. She tided the stool and shower head away and then stepped into the huge tub. The on-sweat bathroom was a good size. Soaking in the scented water she remembered talking to Kurenai and Asuma.

 _"Congratulations Hinata-chan." Her former sensei said to her beaming at her. Hinata stepped forward and embraced her in a hug. She was with Kakashi and they had just finished cutting the cake and feeding each other a small portion._  
 _"Ya congratulations Kakashi-san!" Asuma grabbed hold of Kakashi's shoulder and squeezed tightly. He smiled knowingly at his friend, earning a daring gaze from the copy nin._  
 _"Behave Asuma!" Kurenai said to her husband and looked at Hinata. "Men can get a little carried away, especially Kakashi-kun!" She looked at her fellow nin and smirked. He raised an eyebrow questioning her. "Don't worry Hinata-chan I told Kakashi-kun to go easy on you." She smiled._  
 _"Arigato-gozaimashita." Hinata said stepping back from her sensei, looking at both Kurenai and Asuma. "it's nice of you to come." She said tanking them both again._  
 _"Please we couldn't miss seeing the famous Kakashi Hatake get married." Asuma said beaming down at the young Jonin. Asuma took a sharp intake of breath and Hinata saw Kakashi pull his Head band back over his eye. Asuma rubbed his side and glared at Kakashi._  
 _"Congratulations Hinata-chan. I am sure Kakashi will take good care of you." He said addressing her. He added the last part and made sure to look at Kakashi while saying it. Kurenai chuckled._  
 _"Yes Kakashi-kun please take good care of our Hinata." She said and then pulled Hinata into another hug. She whispered something into her ear and Hinata blushed. They both left as Kakashi pulled Hinata back to the table to receive gifts and congratulations._

"Kurenai-sensei is so embarrassing. Something like that I could never do" She flushed at what her teacher told her and tried to imagine herself doing It. "no definitely not!" She submerged her face under water and remembered the congratulations from others.

 _"Congratulations Hinata-chan!" Tsunade had taken Hinata for a little walk, allowing her to escape a heated conversation with Shino. "I told you, you would like the husband I picked for you." She said as pale eyes watched her with a questioned look. They sat down in the gazebo so they could talk about stuff privately._  
 _Hinata smiled unsure of how to take the comment._  
 _"Arigato Hokage-sama." She bowed a little and Tsunade lifted her chin up so that she was looking at her._  
 _"Hinata-chan I know you are worried about this." She looked into her pale eyes. "I really did hand pick Kakashi-kun for you Hinata-chan." Hinata didn't say a word. "I know the roomers that have been going around about Kakashi but he's loyal." Hinata sat back from the Hokage_  
 _"I am sure Kakashi-kun is a good man." Hinata said playing with a tassel on her kimono. The roomers didn't bother her she knew the life of a ninja. "but he didn't chose to marry me." She looked at Tsunade. "He has no reason to marry me other than because his Hokage told him to." She watched the Hokage trying to look for signs that she had offended her._  
 _"He Is a wondering soul Hinata-chan and I believe you can stop his wandering." She took hold of her hands. "Is this about Naruto?" Tsunade questioned. Hinata shook her head. No this wasn't about Naruto. She had given up on him months ago although her love for him was a little fresh in her mind, she was letting him go every day bit by bit._  
 _"I want my heart to be my own for a little while." The young girl said with all seriousness. The Hokage pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head._  
 _"Give him a chance Hinata-chan and I know he can win your heart. He needs you and you will come to learn you need him" The older woman squeezed her as she allowed a few tears to escape her eyes._

Hinata felt the pang in her chest as she stepped out of the bath. She wrapped a towel around her and headed for the bedroom. Tsunade had told her to give Kakashi a chance. He deserved that much but she had given her heart to Naruto years ago and he had hurt her every time he had unconsciously rejected her. She wasn't ready to give it out so soon.

Pulling open the wardrobe doors she found some yellow cotton minni shorts, a purple tank top and a white cotton shirt. The heat of the day at its peak and Hinata would be glad of the lose fitted cloths. Returning to the bath room she smoothed strawberry flavoured body butter on her skin and then dressed. Releasing her hair from the towel wrapped on top of her head she looked into the mirror.

 _"Kakashi-sensei!" The usually cool Shino said raising his voice. "You married Kakashi-sensei!" His voice was becoming louder. Kiba and Tenten pulled Shino into the main hall of the house with Hinata following. She shut the sliding door but before it was fully closed she Kakashi caught her eye. She gave him a look that said everything was ok and she had it under control, and the door was closed._  
 _"Shino-kun Calm down!" Kiba let go of his team mate and looked at him sternly. "It's done and it can not be changed." Shino looked at his friend and then at Hinata._  
 _"He's ten years older than you Hinata-chan." His breathing was becoming more under control._  
 _"Shino-kun I had no choice." Hinata said and walked towards him. "I didn't even know who I was suppose to be marrying until I looked at him." She felt her blush on her cheeks._  
 _"We know you didn't Hinata-chan." Tenten said coming up beside her and wrapping her arms around her. Shino looked at Kiba and his friend shook his head._  
 _"No not here not tonight!" Kiba said standing infront of Hinata blocking her out of Shino's vision._  
 _"I have to!"_  
 _"Shino-kun she is a married woman. Its not going to change anything you know that!"_  
 _"Kiba-kun I have to tell her!" Shino's voice caught in his throat._  
 _"Tell me what?" Hinata walked from behind Kiba and came to stand next to him. Shino looked at her, his eyes a little tearfull._  
 _"Shino don't!" Kiba plead with his friend._  
 _"I love you!" The bug user said. Hinata's heart skipped a beat. She steadied herself with the help of Kiba._  
 _"like a brotherly love. Shino-kun you know I love you that way too."_  
 _"No!" His voice was sharp, she had never heard him like this. "No Hinata-chan, I love you not as a brother but as a woman." He took a step towards her and she backed away. "I thought I had a chance when you finally gave up on Naruto and now you married to him!" They heard the door slide open and Hinata was relived to see the Hokage standing there._  
 _"Hinata-chan come with me." Hinata looked at Shino who was giving her a look that said don't leave but she couldn't stay in the room any longer. She let go of Kiba and went from the room with Tsunade._

Hinata sighed as she massaged some essential oil into her hair allowing her curls to fall down her back. Shino's confection was so unexpected, it hurt her to leave him without an answer but her mirage was answer enough. She just heated leaving him so hurt. Shino wanted her heart and Kakashi didn't have it when it was suppose to belong to him. She felt awful she knew what it was like to not have your feelings returned, but she couldn't face hurting her friend. Even worse was that she couldn't give her husband the love he disserved.

Tossing the towel over the radiator she left the room, walked through the bedroom down the hall and to the open plan kitchen and living area. That Hot spring was set out so that there was a large communal area for people should they wasn't to be social. It was quiet comfy and they had it all to themselves curtsey of the Hokage.  
She could smell something cooking and was shocked to find Kakashi sat the hob cooking up some eggs.  
"Morning love!" He said as he looked up from the pan. "Wasn't sure what you liked so I made a little of everything." She looked at him with her brow raised. He chuckled at her quizzical exasperation.

"You can cook?" Her tone was sarcastic as she took a seat at the breakfast bar.  
"Of course I cook. How do you think I survived living on my own all these years?" He smiled. Take out. She thought to herself didn't have him pegged as a home cook kind of guy. Hinata shrugged deciding not to answer his question.  
He wasn't wearing his mask and he still had his pyjamas on. A Blue cotton top that hugged his chest nicely and cheeked blue cotton pants that nipped in with a thick elastic cuff around the ankle. He placed the eggs on a plate and brought them to the table. Pulling the chair out beside her he watched her as she evaluated the food infront of her.

"Itadakimasu!" Hinata's enthusiasm exploded, there were toasted and pickled vegetables, miso soup, steamed rice some freshly cut carrot and cucumber, grilled salmon and the egg roll she had seen Kakashi preparer. It all looked amazing. Kakashi looked at her fascinated by her enthusiasm. She didn't realise she was being watched until was too late. She had tucked and was now drinking some of her soup, bringing the bowl away from her lips slowly and looked at the him.  
"Sorry Kakashi-san do I have something on my face?" She wiped her mouth frantically with her napkin. Kakashi just looked at her, shook his head and laughed to himself. She could see his Adams apple bobbing up and down. She swallowed taking in his masculinity. She had to admit she was attracted to I'm physically if not emotionally. She sat patiently waiting, like a school girl, for him to say something.

"No." Shaking his head, he looked at his food and with all the enthusiasm he had seen Hinata with shouted. "Itadakimasu!" She blushed realising she had done the same. She had forgotten about the little habit she had. "I am glad to see your a foodie too." He picked up his soup and drank. She detected a smile in his voice and found she liked his praise. I didn't make a complete fool of myself then. She thought deciding it was ok for her to eat now.  
They ate in some sort of silence, it was enjoyable and didn't feel like either of them had to brake it. Hinata had allowed her self to relax and enjoy the food while Kakashi sunk glances every now and then. He was please with her new found fondness of his cooking. Once Hinata had finished she put her chopsticks down and slumped back in her chair rubbing her belly.

"That was delicious."  
"I'm glad you liked it." She looked up at Kakashi and grinned at him. She was so full she barely thought she could move.  
"Need a hand with the dishes?" She asked sitting back up and picking up some plates. Kakashi grabbed her hand.  
"it's ok Hinata. Why don't you go sit down and relax. Ill come and join you in a minuet." He looked at her with pleading eyes.  
"But what about all this mess?" She asked and tried to pick up a few plates again.  
"ill sort it. Go on go relax and don't worry about this for the moment." He took the plates from her had along with a few others to the skin leaving nothing for Hinata to do. Admitting defeat she got up and moved to the comfy sofa. Laying back on the soft cousins Hinata watched the ceiling.

She wasn't alone long Kakashi had joined her and was lifting her legs up to sit under them. He was dressed in blue three quarter length shorts and a plan white T-shirt. His was wearing his mask and Hinata thought this was to relax her a little more.

Once he was sat down he looked at her rubbing her shins in comfort. She hadn't really been this close with a male before and the experiences were new but she enjoyed it. Her familiar blush though didn't sense when Kakashi gazed at her form his sitting position besides her.  
"What do you want to do today?" He asked resting his hand on the outside of her mid thigh. It was and innocent gesture yet Hinata's face was still red she couldn't stop thinking of how familiar he was touching her.

"I am not sure." She consciously kept an eye on his hand.  
"Do you want to go out and explore?" He asked. "We could see the macaque's in the mountains I know its not winter but they still hang around the hot springs there."  
"Kakashi would you mind if we stayed here for today?" She looked at him, she didn't want to go outside today. She was still a little tiered from the previous days events. "We could maybe watch a movie together?" She said opting for less energetic exercise. Kakashi beamed at her, he was glad she had taken the initiative. He was beginning to feel like he was leading her in the relationship.  
"Sure, why not!"  
"We could set up a projector and throw down a few cushions in one of the spear rooms." Hinata thought it would be cosy for them both, and maybe even help her get used to being so close to Kakashi.  
"Good idea you should pick out a room and I'll find the projector." He said picking her up and setting her on her feet without any effort.


	9. Chapter 8

They were both settled on the cousins She had put out, Kakashi had pulled Hinata to him wrapped his arms around her. He had covered themselves with a blanket, but Hinata threw it off saying she was hot and lay on her back head turned to the screen. They had set up a mini cinema in a small room Hinata had decorated with cousins and blankets. Some how she had managed to find some fairy lights and hung them around the room as well.

Kakashi had been expecting an afternoon of romance movies but was surprised when Hinata hadn't even pick any with any move with even a small amount romance in it. They had watched several movies some classics that Kakashi liked and a few modern day movies Hinata had picked.

They were both watching the screen in silence. Kakashi's had his hand on Hinata's stomach started making small circles with his fingers. He wasn't paying attention until he noticed Hinata's breath become rugged.

She wasn't looking at him but at the screen, so when he looked at her he could see the faint blush on her cheeks and could just about make out her pulse at her neck. Unconsciously he pulled down his mask, moving so that he could place his lips against the soft skin of her neck and kiss her.

"Kakashi?" He lifted his head to look at her giving her a simple Hmm, she looked at him quizzically. She didn't answer though so he returned his attention to her neck. She didn't push him away nor did she stop his advances when he decided to lick up her neck and take her earlobe in his mouth. She shuddered at the sensation, causing her top to ride up and Kakashi's hand to brush against her skin. She moan slightly as his feather like touch brushed against her side. Kakashi pulled her closer to him her moans encouraging him.

She could feel his hot breath at her neck and realised she actually liked the sensation. His kissing subdued but his hand at her stomach still wondered. Kakashi propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at her. She looked into his grey eye she knew he was going to kiss her before it happened. His lips came down on hers as he took her mouth with his, tong aggressively exploring her mouth. She broke the kiss, his hand slid up her top and was now cupped her breast causing her to gasp.

He pinched her nipple through the lace material, She whimpered when he rolled her sensitive bud between his fingers. She hadn't intended for this situation but she was enjoying it all the same. Her mouth searched for his, when she found what she was looking for, he allowed her to explore this time. She wasn't as aggressive as he had been yet her boldness was turning him on.

Rolling over so she was on top of him still kissing him he caressed her body. Her hands tugged on his hair and she gasped around the kiss. Kakashi's hands slipped down the back of her shorts and squeezed her ass. She broke the kiss panting heavily and looked at him. She wasn't sure about the way his hands felt on her backside but when Kakashi rolled his hips into hers, pushing her down upon him, she felt his erection and her arousal peaked.

He took hold of her hair and pushed her head down to take her lips with his again. Hinata let him kiss her this time enjoying the heat that washed over her. She wasn't so confident in the bedroom to start something although she would happily do something that Kakashi was making her do anyway. She felt him stiffen underneath her as she rolled her hips into his and pushed her tong further into his mouth. His hands dove back down into her pants again squeezing her ass. She didn't know how much she was affecting him until he had flipped her over again, her shirt and tank top discarded to reveal the blue lace bra underneath.

Embarrassed from the unexpected exposure attempted to cover her chest. Kakashi caught her wrists and pinning them above her head. He had a firm grip on her and she knew she couldn't escape.

"These." He said cupping one of her breasts with his free hand. "Are meant to be played with." He knew the remark would make her flush but the truth was Kakashi wanted to see her in her bra. He had only seen her breasts twice and the first time she was free of any coverage at all under her dress. Though he had liked it that way, Kakashi now looked at her covered breasts and thought it sexy. The colour blue really did suit her. He look as her now pink face and took her lips with his again. Her panting told him she was enjoying herself and he was sure her arousal was deepening.

He broke the kiss when their breathing had become a mixture of hot steamy moans and Kakashi trailed feather like kisses down her neck towards the top of her bra. Looking up at her as he still kneaded her left breast he watched her as she panted for him waiting for his next move. He kissed the top of her right breast and licking and nibbling at the skin there. She smelt of strawberries and he wanted to know if she tasted of them also.

He felt her shudder as his tong moved over her skin, so he repeated the action. When he found she did it again he realised she like it and so decided to store the information for safe keeping. His mouth then moved over to her covered breast, he looked up to see Hinata was watching him. His eye was dark and full of lust Hinata could feel her stomach fluttering as she could see the desire in his eye. He shifted his weight so that he was straggling her, still holing her hands above her head. He hesitated for a moment at her breast and then looked at the mound infront of him. He could see the sensitive bud peaking up at him. He was about to take it into his mouth and then decided to blow on it instated

Hinata rolled her hips and tried again to get out of his grip. His breath on her nipple made her shudder in pleasure. She wanted him to take her bud in his mouth to force him onto her but she couldn't with him holding her captive. Instead she opted to push her chest up to his mouth and whimper. He smiled at the reaction and pushed her back down to the bed blowing on the sensitive bud again.

"Kakashi!" The young girl pleaded sounding desperate and Kakashi chuckled finding it easy to fill her with desire. This time without hesitation he took her covered bud into his mouth and ran his tong over it causing the material to become soaking. Hinata loved the sensation and arched he back so there body pressed into his. She tried again to release her hands and this time found Kakashi let them go but slid his hand around her back and unclasped her bra. Discarding the garment he took her exposed nipple into his mouth again. Moaning Hinata took hold of his hair and tried to force his mouth onto her.

Her need for him was making him crazy and soon took her mouth again in a passionate kiss driving his tong deep into her. He could feel her tug at his top trying to pull it up over his head and decide to remove it for her. Once his top half was naked Hinata couldn't help but stare. Kakashi caught her marvelling at his body and took one of her hands and placed it on her chest for her to touch. His skin was smooth, but his body felt hard under it. Being a shinobi he had to be in good physical condition and he was build to last in a fight. Hinata bit her lip as she ran her hand over his chest and couldn't help but indulge in his physical form. _I bet he has amazing stamina_ she thought again marvelling at his body.

Kakashi loved the feel of her hands running over his skin, they were soft and delicate. He decided he wanted to move things on though, so bent down and pressed their bodies together. Feeling her breasts smush against his skin turned him on and couldn't help the approving hum that came from him. Kakashi's heightened sense of smell her arousal and knew of her apparent need between her legs. His hand grazed over her flat stomach and travelled further down into her pants. Hinata gave a whimper when she felt I'm invade her panties she could feel the desire and was embarrassed at how wet she knew she would be.

"Don't be embarrassed love." He said looking at her, "It just shows me how ready you are for me." He stoked his fingers over her clitoris and felt her shudder serenading to his touch. When she closed her eyes and tried to hold back the moan that was caught in her throat though Kakashi attacked her mouth again. Her pleasure escaped her lips as she arched her back up to his body.

"Kakashi." She began to thrust her hips and buck slightly. He felt her tug at his trousers and was suddenly drawn away from his task at her core. Pushing her hands away seeing she was having difficulty, removing his hand from her panties Hinata whimpered at the loos of contact. Kakashi lifted his hips so he could push down his trousers and push them over his knees leaving him completely naked. Hinata watched, his cock had caught on the waste band of his underwear and sprang back to rest on his abdomen. Whimpering again at the sight of it she wondered at how she had managed to fit him inside of her last night.

Kakashi turned to face her and gave her a dark smile. He could see how eager she was and hadn't yet taken her eyes from him. He waited for another short while and when her eyes came up to his scanning very inch of his body she blushed at being caught red handed.

"You finally found my eyes." He smirked puling at her own shorts, he manage to remove her of her short and underwear in one swift move. He then placed himself between her legs spreading them wide. She looked so venerable in the position she was in and when she looked up at him her eyes filled with lust and wonton. All Kakashi wanted to do there and then was give her what she wanted, he wanted to thrust right into her and force her call his name over and over.

Kakashi pulled her into a siting position her legs draping over his hips. She looked at him as if to instruct her on what he wanted her to do next. He took her hand in his and placed it upon himself. Hinata froze her cheeks burning a deeper shade of read than he had seen. She was about to take her and away from him and he shook his head.

"Touch me Hinata!"

"II don't know how." Her voice wavered as she spoke. He had forgotten how innocent she actually was. He smiled darkly at her had his hand that wrapped around hers began to move up and down on him. He looked down at her watching her face for any emotions. When he was sure she wasn't going to let go he remove his hand form hers and closed his eyes.

"Hmm" his voice membered as she stoked him. She stopped and his eyes snapped open.

"Are you ok?" he asked and he could see true concern in her eyes.

"Hinata I am more than ok." He said taking her hand in his again forcing her to continue. "I am enjoying you touching me." He said and took her with a passionate kiss. He gasped with each stoke she gave and was shocked at how quickly she hand made him come to his limit. Wanting the upper hand back though his hand brushed against her core causing her to his into his mouth. He smiled into the kiss loving the sound and coaxing more pleasurable noises out of her.

She never let go o him when she felt the knot in her stomach, but frantically stoked him trying to coax her own moans from him. He was pushed her back onto the bed though when he couldn't risk her touching him anymore and pushed her hand way panting into her mouth. His fingers dove into her core and stroked her walls coaxing her heightened pleasure to the edge. She shivered underneath him, his mouth dropped to her breast and sucked at her nipple adding more pleasure into the mix.

"Kakashi!" She sighed as she felt the familiar knot inside her tighten. "Ka kak kaksahi I am goin.." her legs twitched and then she relaxed her body allowing the heat to wash over her and her desire to come rushing out. Kakashi watched her orgasm and didn't give her a chance to recover before he captured her lips with his again. He rubbed the tip of his cock to her entrance and pushed simulating her again. She whimpered in pleasure as he pushed further and further inside her. He could feel her walls clench and bit his lip to keep his voice quiet. She was so tight and warm he loved the feeling.

"love your so hot." He said breathing heavily into her ear. His voice was husky she could hear the need in his voice as he thrust inside her. She gabbed at the hair at the back of his head and tried to time the role of her hips with his.

"Kakashi!" She gasped as he hit her G spot and rolled her hips again clenching her walls. The embarrassment reddening her face but her desire was more prevalent then ever as she enjoyed the feel of him inside her. He growled as she clenched around him and bit her neck, she gasped at the pain and knew it would leave a mark. He did nothing to sooth it only licked her skin causing her to shiver under him. He smiled into her skin and place a kiss where he had bitten, she rolled her hips again and clenched into his thrust. This time he hissed in pleasure.

"Hinata! haaaa!" He thrust harder into her and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He shifted so that his hips her a little higher allowing him to thrust into her deeper and hit her right in her most desired spot. His breaths became elaborated, the sound filled her mind sending waves of heat through her. He gave another gasp when she clenched around him again. "Hinata!" he growled thrusting into her. She arched her back and gripped one of the cushions, Kakashi planted kisses down her neck towards her chest he took her bud into his mouth and began to suckle. She moaned her voice echoed in his ears.

His breathing became rugged and he lifted himself up onto his hands. His thrusts became rapid felling her walls pulsate around him.

"Hinata, kima!" He breathed, he knew he was close and couldn't help his frantic motions. His hands at her hips holding her steady. "Love you feel so good." Hinata whimpered feeling the need sweep over her. His hand swept across her torso resting above her sex. His thumb stimulated her cilt and she rocked her hips demanding more of him. She was pushing him over the edge and her pleasure was tantalizing. Kakashi knew he couldn't hold on any longer and took her hips again pounding into her.

Hinata couldn't keep up with his pace and let him trust in to her bringing her too her climax.

"Ka Kakashi!" Her voice was barely audible as she felt herself climax around him, sending Kakashi over the edge. He gave one last thrust and he too climaxed into her. He collapsed onto her trying to collect his breath. He pulled out of her giving a hiss, he lay next to her gasping for breath. He turned his head to her and smiled.

"Hinata you really are amazing." He said between breaths. She blushed but didn't say a word. Kakashi pulled her into him and nuzzled into her neck. The movie was just about finished rolling the credits.

"We missed the movie!" She said looking at the screen.

"Worth it." He said grinning at her. She looked at him and couldn't help the smile that was now spread on her face.

"It was a good movie, you distracted me." She pouted and wrapped her arm around his chest. She propped herself upon his chest watching him.

"hoo!" he teased. "do I have to remind you of how you were too absorbed with me you were enjoying yourself a little too much?" he stoked his had up and down her spine causing her to shiver. She shook her head embarrassed. He watched the blush spread across her face. "Your so cute when you blush like that."

"no, its just embarrassing." She disagreed, shaking her head. Kakashi took hold of her head and kissed her nose.

"Hinata Hatake, if I say you are cute I mean it." They didn't say anything for a while just stared at each other. Finally she nodded accepting his compliant. When Kakashi smiled she relaxed.

"Mrs Hatake..." She allowed her words to hang there.

"Yes, I think you rather suite it." He smiled at her seeing her flush return.

"It's still so knew Kakashi-san!" She said huffing, "I am still getting used to the name, I mean two days ago you where my sensei." he flinched at the word cam from her mouth.

"Hinata, I don't want to here you call me that ever again. I married you and you became my wife we are equal now and age doesn't matter." She looked a little unsettled so he brushed his hand on her check. "I know its going to be weird as first but I can not have you thinking you are not equal to me." She understood and nodded in agreement. "so no more sensei?"

"Hai, Kakashi-san." They stayed like that talking about their past, sharing funny stories about their childhood. They laughed and cried at sad stories, Hinata felt like they were bonding. Hinata asked about girl friends but Kakashi brushed her question off saying he didn't want to talk about it changing the subject to the wedding, making her laugh as he reminded her of guys enthusiasm at the reception.

They spent the day leisurely in the cinema and Kakashi brought them food when Hinata's stomach rumbled casing them to both bust out into laughter. _This seams so easy._ She thought she was becoming more comfortable in his presence. She relaxed into his company and was happy to take Kakashi on in a game of chess when he had asked her.


	10. Chapter 9

Hinata jumped from tree to tree easily landing on each branch. She had been running for an hour and was keeping up with Kakashi. They were heading for the water fall just near the hot springs.

They had been at the springs for nearly a week now and had gone exploring the mountains were the macaques lived. They watched them as they paraded the peaks, staking claim to the springs up there. Some of them had babies, and one pair had been squabbling and pushed the other out of the pool. Her and Kakashi had burst out laughing finding themselves comparing the pair to a certain pink and blond haired nin back home. They had taken a dip in the natural springs themselves and had allowed the day to pass by without even realising.

The following day they had gone to the forest and watched the birds in the trees. Hinata was fascinated by their bright colours and watched them wide eyed. Kakashi, while paying little interest in his surroundings, enjoyed watching Hinata explore. Her enthusiasm was enticing though. She had pulled him along to look into a nest of baby birds, He couldn't help but marvel at natures true beauty with as much enthusiasm as Hianta.

Hinata had collapsed on the bed exhorted almost every night. Their exploring had used up almost all of her energy; much to Kakashi's disappointment.

"How much further?" She asked as she managed to synchronize her leaps with his. Even as Kakashi jumped from branch to branch his demeanour was laid back. Hinata had caught on to his easy going attitude early on in the week, and it had calmed her nerves relaxing in his presence a little. Kakashi too loosen up around her too and had begun to be a bit more of himself.

"About another forty five minuets Hianta. We'll come to a clearing and set up base camp there." Kakashi said as he jumped again with ease from the branch he had just landed on.

Kakashi had suggested they camp out at the water fall. They were still in the fire kingdom and he felt no real need to be completely on guard. Although the river below was near the border, he knew he would have to be a little cautious if they went down there.

They had packed for a night camping, Kakashi taking the majority of the weigh while Hinata took the food he packed in her bag. She had tried to protest, when she had realised that she had a lighter load, arguing it was unfair for him to carry so much. He had attacked her with passionate kisses though and before she had known it, she was dizzy and had forgotten her argument.

"Hai!" She replied, landing on the branch before Kakashi did. They kept going through the trees, Hinata inhaling the air rushing passed her.

Even thought she wasn't on mission she was glad to be out of the village. There little camping tip felt like a mission though when Kakashi turned to her, signalling the clearing up ahead. Giving a knowing nod she hopped ahead and activated her Byakugan.

 _Guess he as cautious as ever_ she, She thought taking her usually roll as scout as she so often had done on mission.

She sometimes felt her Byakugan was a blessing and a hindrance: hating that her team mates would rely on her to scope out the area more often than not. She had full belief in her abilities, but she liked to have a safety net to fall back on also.

Scanning the area with her bloodline limit she was satisfied.

"All clear." She turned to face Kakashi as she jumped from branch to branch.

His reflex's told him to jump to catch her, but realised she had landed on every branch she jumped from. He shook his head, _of course her Byakugan was like a second pair of eyes to her_. He thought secretly impressed.

Her team mates over shadowed her in the past, her shy nature making her disappear into the background. She was a Jonin, he knew, but hadn't really witnessed her full strength: their Last mission together was four years ago, and she had been chonin.

He made a mental note to train with her in the near future. He wanted to see what she was capable of, and thought it would be fun to try out a few genjutsu he'd stowed away secretly: for personal use.

The trees were thinning and the distance of their leaps had became wider and wider, eventually forcing them to the ground. Although they kept at a running pace. They weaved through the trees, jumping over rocks and boulders as they pushed on.

Eventually coming to the clearing, both entering at the same time. Hinata had been here many times; yet it's natural wild beauty still struck her. They had approached the place from a different angel so hadn't really recognised were she was headed.

A grass land with wild flowers swaying in the wind, birds riding the wind currents scouring for pray. The sent of pollen was carried by the winds in the air and the rising wind was soon over powered by the sound of the rushing river just a few feet from were they stood.

The river was rather large and it ran fast towards the edge of the cliff. It was a ferocious beauty and was one of the biggest water falls in the whole of the fire kingdom. It was so big it acted as one of it's natural barriers against the bordering lands.

Servilians would take weeks to travel up the cliff, but for a physically fit nin they could scale the wall within half a day. Unfortunately for enemy nin though, they would find it difficult to scale the wall so easily. Traps and bombs were place strategically up the sides of the cliff and within the caves of the waterfall itself.

Leaf shinobi often came her to train, especially newly fledged Jonin.

Kakashi drew her attention back to him, signalling her to help him erect the small tent they had. Once they had finished Hinata lay out their sleeping bags inside and stowed away their things. Kakashi had brought fire wood and was laying a fire for later so they wouldn't need to search in the dark.

"Hungry?" She asked holding out some dried meat, snacking on a strip of her own. Kakashi looked up from the pile at her.

"Hai!" He snatched the meat packet out of the air as she chucked it towards him. Taking a strip and pulling his mask down he ripped off a peace, stood and walked towards her. "So I was thinking." He said, standing infront of her holding the packet out towards her. "We could go and explore the river creatures in the pool at bottom if you want?" He asked her settling back into his relaxed stance.

He wanted to dive into the river for old times sake, knowing that when he was a Jonin her age he would have done the exact same.

"Hai!" Hinata smiled taking the packet from him. It had been a while since she had done this with her friends.

The drop to the bottom had always been so exhilarating. She beamed from ear to ear, remembering how Kiba and Shino would push her to compete with them wile scaling the wall. She had once even managed to beat them both; That was the last time she came and they hadn't been back since. _Probably still sore from their loss,_ She giggled thinking back and then that gave her an idea.

"We could race to the top too if you wanted!" Her eyes were shining brightly, her excitement hard to contain. _Why not have fun with it,_ she thought wanting to push Kakashi to compete with her. He watched her face and could see the excitement burning in her eye's.

"Sure, why not Hinata!" He said scratching the back of his head. He did his best to make his voice sound casual. It was hard not to let her enthusiasm wash over him. He was beginning him react like a teenager. He needed to keep himself in check, if he wasn't careful he'd be showing all kinds of things he didn't want her to see.

Finishing the last of his strip of meat he looked at her. "You ready?" He asked taking off his jonin vest and mask, throwing them inside the tent. He'd never liked the way it felt against his face when wet, and didn't feel the need to keep his face covered with her.

"Hai!" Hinata followed suit, gulped down the last of her meat snack and placing her jacket and top neatly inside the tent. She sighed at Kakashi's laid back attitude, it reminded her of a certain nin; although he wasn't as lazy.

She stepped out of the tent wearing only her fishnet top and shorts; her usual jacket gone showing of the curves of her body. Her headband, that was usual around her neck, was now tied around her waist, nipping her in there. Kakashi found it hard to keep his eyes off her and when she looked at him, he smiled gleefully.

"Are you ready Kakashi-san?" She asked smirking, eyebrow raised as if to question him.

"Hinata you sound so confident, are you challenging me?" He asked not thinking she was bold enough.

"I don't know Kakashi-san, can you even keep up with me?" Her voice a little cocky.

"Hoo hoo! Hinata love do you have the ability to win me?" He raised his eyebrow, daring her to take the bait.

"I think the real question here is, do you have the ability to win me Kakashi-san?" She walked over to him smiling smugly.

This was one of those rear moments when Hinata actually felt like she had the upper hand. Her stamina and speed had improved over the last year, and other than Kiba, Shino and Kurenai she hadn't really had the chance to test her new found abilities on anyone. She though Kakashi would provide a challenge. Now that she was a jonin she needed someone her own level to compete with.

"Where is this confidence coming from?" Kakashi reached out to touch her cheek, stroking her soft skin. He love the feel of her it on his callus hands. "You dare to challenge me?" Hinata smiled innocently looking directly in to his one uncovered eye.

"How about we make a bet?" She asked trying to make it interesting. She knew this would appeal to his competitive nature. She had experienced how competitive he could actually be when they were playing chess. She'd beaten him well over ten times, and as a result he had resorted to using his sharengan eye. "First one to the bottom gets to decide the losers punishment." She smiled knowing she had the advantage.

They were both just as eager to make the jump to the bottom, and knew a bet would make him eager to win.

"Are you willing to risk the odds?"

"Are you?" She couldn't help herself, it was too easy to push his buttons. She grinned at him slyly, putting on her innocent act, she wasn't going to let him win this time.

"Love I'd be careful if I were you." He said moving his hand to tilt up her chin. He watched both her pail eyes, trying to keep her distracted from the chakra he was building up in his feet. He felt her hands move to his sides and flinched.

She wasn't usually so bold and this wasn't like her at all. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, never breaking eye contact.

"That wont work Kakashi-san." His grey eye widened as he realised Hinata was not Hinata at all, but a shadow clone. The real one was at the edge of the cliff. She gave him his informs salute and answered with a 'YO!' before falling backwards pushing off the cliff descending in mid-air.

"Shit!" He spat out. He had been caught out with a simple trick that he should have recognised sooner. He was about to step away when he felt the tug of the shadow clone on his waist.

Looking down at the Hinata clone he couldn't bring himself to stick a Kunai into her side. Her face had masked itself into a knowing grin at the knowledge she was keeping him there. Smiling himself he knew what he would have to do; he would seek revenge for using such a cheap trick.

Bending his head he pressed his lips against her soft ones, thinking that would get her to release him. The clone only pulled him closer and moaned into his mouth. Kakashi hissed, realising Hinata had created the clone with the intention of not holding back. Biting her lip in response to her moan, Kakashi knew he needed to sweep this clone off her feet if he had even the slightest chance of winning now.

The Hinata clone gasped when she felt the pain of his teeth against her lips, he wasn't being gentle and yet he wasn't rough with her either. Lips parted in her surprise giving Kakashi the chance he needed, and he took it.

Slipping his tong into her mouth, violently exploring her, he felt the clone melting into his arms. _Still as innocent as ever Hinata._ He thought as he felt her arms loosen around him; this gave Kakashi the gap he needed.


	11. Chapter 10

Hinata was free falling through mid air down the side of the cliff. She had managed to trick Kakashi with the shadow clone Jutsu; something that she thought wouldn't go unmissed to his keen eye. She had half expecting Kakashi to be on her tail, but to her surprise she was alone and was already a third of the way down the cliff.  
 _'What's keeping him so long,_ she thought to herself.' And in that instance she knew; her shadow clone has released.

A blush coloured her cheeks as her mind replayed the moments her clone had been alone with Kakashi. She felt every touch and kiss like he had done it to her own body, it had effected her and was sure if Kakashi would be able to smell her if he got close.

In that instant she felt his presence and knew he was chasing her. She looked out of the corner of her eye and could see him. His silver hair blowing in the wind rushing passed him.  
' _Shit if I don't do anything right now hell catch up for sure.'_ she cussed trying to pull up any sort of strategy.

Her six month long mission with Shikamaru 2 year ago had taught her a thing or two about strategies, however she wasn't an expert: yet had done well against him in a game shoji. She formed a strategy, but knew there was only a small margin to execute it and she couldn't guarantee it would work properly. Remembering Kakashi had used other means of escape rather than hit her clone with a kuni, she knew she could use herself as an advantage.

 _"_ _Ill make Hinata show me how she likes to be touched if I win."_ His voice ran through her head as she remembered the scene at the top of the cliff just moments ago. He had made her clone melt in his arms and had reduced her to nothing more than a receptive hormone driven slave, that would comply with his every word. Her breathing quickened as her body tingled at the memory. Her conscious spiked and she realised Kakashi was closer than she wanted him. He was about 10 seconds behind her.  
' _I have to concentrate'_ , she thought pushing the memory to the back of her mind.

"Impressive Hinata!" She heard him say his tone was still laid back; she wasn't surprised, he always played cool. She turned towards him, her hair blowing in her face. Looking over his casual form, she noticed his eye crinkling smile. He was trying to hide the obvious rosiness that was now fading away from his cheeks. Yes her plan would work and it would give her a big advantage: she was glad she had changed from her usual baggy cloths. Making a few hand signs she then gathered her chakra. Checking on Kakashi's position again, he hadn't gained any more speed.

"It won't be so easy to beat me Hinata!" Kakashi said allowing a trace of cockiness to carry in his voice.

"Shadow clone Justu!" Another clone of Hinata appeared infront of her.

"Shadow clone! I wont fall for the same trick again Hinata!" Kakashi sounded determined, he reached out for her leg.  
' _If I can grab her leg I can pull her back.'_ He thought trying to make him self pick up speed. Hinata noticed he was reaching for her and sniggered.

"That wont work Kakashi-san." She grinned and turned to her shadow clone, who gave her a knowing nod. Grabbing hold of her clones arms she flipped them both so that she was now facing Kakashi and her back was to the ground.

They were almost half way and Hinata knew that, at the speech she was going, this would be the only chance she would have to win. Gathering chakra in her legs she flipped herself so that she was again falling downwards to the pool below, her shadow clone never let go of her feet and was gathering chakra in her arms too. She was crouched low into her clones body, they were fairly close to him and he was still trying to reach out to her. Hinata looked passed her clone to Kakashi, who looked a little stunned.

"See if you can dodge this Kakashi-san." She said and pushed she feet against her clone's hands, who provided the solid surface she needed. The chakra in her legs doubled her muscle power and she picked up speed with ease, putting a considerable amount of distance between them both. Her clone was hurtling towards Kakashi who didn't have time to react. Aligning his body to be parallel with hers, he stretched out his arms so he could catch her waist and reduce the force she would hit him with. Hinata looked behind grinning.  
' _I knew he couldn't do it._ ' She thought as he steadied the clone against his body. Looking ahead the pool was coming closer and closer and knew she need to brake her fall.

Kakashi was losing speed and fast, he needed to get rid of the Hinata clone and yet he couldn't make her pop out of existence like he would normally do.  
' _Why can't I bring myself to do it.'_ He grimaced. Looking at the clone infront of him, its strength was amazing and he couldn't believe Hinata would hold so much power inside her.  
' _She has grown so strong.'_ He compared her to the girl he knew four years ago. _'No she is no longer the Hinata I used to know back then'._ Pushing the clone away from him, he had to dodge the Kuni knife that was swung his way.

"Tisk!" He sucked in a breath, "Shadow clone Jutsu!" He had created two shadow clones, one appeared behind the Hinata, wrapping his arms around her waist restraining her. The first Kakashi clone adjusted their position so that he were facing the real Kakashi. His second clone appeared behind him, he flipped so that he could kick off this clone, and used the clone pair as a kick off also. He made himself stream line again in an attempt to catch up with his blue haired companion.

Hinata turned her attention towards the pool below and flipped so that she was falling upright, she was going to fast and time was running out. Collecting chakra in her hands she allowed it to seep out and into the water. Activating her biyakugan, she could see the thin layer of her own chakra on the surface of the water. Moving her hands in a circular motion, she churned her chakra forcing the water into a Minnie whirlpool.

Her training with Neji over the years had increased her chakra control, and she had discovered an ability unique only to her. Their training had done more than just make her strong but also created a stronger bond between the two; resulting in favour for her from the branch family. Her chakra pushed the water by its self, keeping it as the steady speed she needed.

"Eight trigrams palms revolting heaven." She shouted as she built up the chakra in her body and spun in the opposite direction to the whirlpool. Causing her to lose some of her speed. The air turned around her the force hit Kakashi producing friction against his fall pushing him upwards. Flipping upright he uncovered his sharengan and watched Hinata as she fell into the pool.

To his amazement he could see the chakra spinning the water in the pool below.  
' _How is she doing that?'_ He wondered as he watched Hinata decent down to the pool below. He noted the direction she was spinning and the direction of the whirlpool.  
' _It wall cancel each other out.'_ Realising that the her rotation was made in the deliberate opposite direction to the whirlpool.  
' _She is using the terrain to her advantage.'_ He had to admit he was impressed, he had underestimated her abilities. Within four short years she had managed to increase her speed, chakra control and had even sharpened her ability to use the terrain to her advantage.

Hinata felt the impact, when her rotation connected with the turn of the whirlpool. She could feel the friction it was causing as it pushed against her Jutsu. She bit her lip, she almost lost her grip on her rotation but kept on forcing her body to twist. Slowly she could feel the speed of the whirlpool reduce and it was easier to rotate; Slowing her pace till eventually she could come to a stand still on top of the water. Getting her bearings and realising she had landed successfully. She checked herself for injuries, satisfied she had none she smiled to herself.

She had successfully perfected this technique, happiness overwhelmed her and she wished Kiba and Shino were here with her to celebrate this moment the way each of them would make a brake in their training. When she thought of her two team mates she was saddened to remember the last time she had spoken to Shino. She had left him with his feelings and ran off with the Hokage, and hadn't actually given him a reply; but wasn't her being married answer enough?

She felt Kakashi's presence above and could see he was looking down at her with his Sharingan eye. His expression was shocking as he looked her over, he didn't think she had such control over her chakra. The force of her rotation had caused the wind to slow his fall dramatically which had allowed him to fall too the water landing on the surface like he had just stepped out onto the water from the banking. Making sure he had enough chakra in his feet to allow him to walk on the water, Kakashi walked over to Hinata with an expression of praise and astonishment.

"Hinata what was that?" He questioned as he approached her.

"My rotation you mean?" She asked puzzled, she knew he had seen the technique before at the chunin exams with Neji.

"No, the thing you did with the water to brake your speed." He was filled with enthusiasm he had never seen such use of chakra before. "The thing you did with the whirlpool!" He said moving his hands about in a circular motion.

"O this!" She said as she lifted her hand and drops of water floated in the air to about head height. Kakashi's face was priceless as he looked at the small balls of water. To the naked eye it just looked like the water was floating there, but his sharengan eye he could see her chakra had encased the water inside it. He lifted his hand stretching out his finger and poked at the ball closest to him splashing him in the face as it burst.

"Amazing!" He marvelled, he was sure he had never seen anything like this and didn't think he could copy it with his sharengan.

"I can change its shape at will." She said proudly moving her hand and the balls surface became rough a spikey. "I have been training with this for a while and this is the first time I have been able to use it on such a large scale. I would usually only use it for senbon's" She manipulated the shape so that the chakra formed a needle shape and threw them at a near by tree on the banking. They pieced the tree with ease and the force of her throw had caused them to leave large cracks in the trunk. Kakashi looked at the tree she had attacked and was shocked these throwing needles did much more damage than the actual thing. The technique Hinata had created was a weapon of great force; she could be unstoppable.

The rooky nine never cease to amaze, they were always improving and their team work and relationship was astounding he hadn't seen such a group work so well together. It seamed they had not left anyone behind including Hinata. Noticing Kakashi was lost in thought Hinata decided to help him come back to her.

"Anyway Kakashi-san I won this round so you know what that means?" She saw him blink at her as she addressed him.

"Hmm?"

"You lost, so that means I get to pick the punishment."

Kakashi snapped out of his train of thought.

"well I suppose I did lose this round Hinata." He smiled knowing he could still win, he hadn't used too much chakra earlier so had the advantage. Hinata's Justus looked like it had used a far amount of hers. "So what will it be?" He asked curious as to what she would chose. Hinata was taken back for a moment and wondered why Kakashi was so enthusiastic.

Shrugging off her suspicions of anything perverted, she had come to the conclusion that he couldn't be that bad. She hadn't seen him pick up his book not even once since they had been at the hot spring: it had stayed on the table, in the Connor of their room near his luggage bag. They had sex almost every night however Hinata had concluded this was what husband and wife we meant too do and she couldn't deny she did like it. She was beginning to think Kakashi wasn't as perverted as people said he was.  
 _'Alright then ill chose that.'_ She thought making her mind up.

"The last person to the top has will do anything the winner asks." She said sounding as confident as she could. She looked at Kakashi all serious. "If I win Kakashi-san I am going to make you my personal slave." Kakashi raised his eyebrow questioning her boldness.

"Are you that confident Hinata?" She looked him and locked eyes with his grey eye. She ginned hoping it would pass of as genuine, she didn't really know how this would go but the adrenaline of her earlier win was causing through her body made her believe she could do it.

"Of-course Kakashi i was able to beat you just now!" She uncharacteristically placed her hand on his shoulder and patted down laughing as she did.  
 _'She truly believes she can beat me.'_ He thought looking at her and enjoying her enthusiasm a little two much. He stepped closer to her taking her chin in his hand bending down to kiss her, she jumped back.

"You play dirty Kakashi-san, I will not fall for that." She smirked as she landed on the surface of the water and crouched ready for an attack. There was no counter attack but his laugh bounce off the cliff side. She was confused and slightly annoyed by his outburst, however he wiped the tears of joy that had collected in the corner of his eye and calmed himself when he saw her face.

"Ok Hinata I will play fare, however if I win you are going to have to do whatever I say." He smirked as he looked over too her.  
 _'Yes hanta you are no longer innocent and ill make you see that.'_ He said to himself. She wearily stood watching Kakashi not entirely trusting him.

"Ok well then if your serious." She walked to the shore and knelt down to rummage through the rocks, after a few minuets she came back her right hand dripping wet. Lifting her hand so that she was showing Kakashi the rock in her hand, she proclaimed. "We'll start with the rock brakes the waters surface." She threw the rock up into the air with what seamed like a lot of force. Kakashi was shocked at the heighted she had thrown it and half expected it to keep going when it started to descend, he watched it carefully as if fell from the sky.

They both had their eyes fixed on the stone and Hinata knelt down just before it hit the water building up chakra in her legs and waited for the pebble to drop into the water. The rock made contact with the surface then came the first ripple. Hinata and Kakashi both sprang up from the surface of the water at the same time. Their feet also caused the water surface to ripple and by the time the rock had completely sunk they were gone, leaving ripples in the water to crash into each other and the last drop of water fell back into the pool.


	12. Chapter 11

Hinata lay on her sleeping bag waiting for Kakashi to return. He had gone to take a bath in the river. The evening air warmed her giving relief from the cold river of her own bath. She was glad for the space Kakashi was giving her. She was still getting used to the silver haired ninja and his behaviour. She had to admit to herself that she was finally managing to relax around him a little, but she still knew very little about him.

Granted Hinata knew him intimately and could not deny that there was an attraction between them, although it still felt like she was sleeping with a man she didn't love. Her cheeks flushed as he mind took her too Kakashi's earlier words when they had made their bet. He had beaten her to the top and knew that she was at his mercy. Her breath hitched as she felt the heat rise in her. Yes there was indeed attraction between them. But she couldn't shake the saddening feeling from her.

She sighed and looked at the roof of the tent, there was a small flickering oil lamp hanging from a cord above her, and she watched the moths fly into the light. Her mind begun to wonder and she was reminded of her Hokages words at their wedding. "Give him a chance Hinata and I know he can win your heart." Hinata's heart broke for the second time while she had been at the hot springs with him. She knew Kakashi was a good man, she knew of his history only because Konohara clan History was drilled into every Hyuga clan member from the day they could talk. Yes she knew of his past but she didn't know him at all.

Hinata let out the breath she had been holding and jumped at the movement within the tent.  
"Kakashi!" She gasped in surprise and unconsciously pulled her sleeping bag over herself and immediately feeling stupid. He'd seen her naked before so she shouldn't be embarrassed.  
"I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you." His voice was soft and gentle, he was stuffing his cloths into his bag when he looked over to her and noticed the fear in her eyes. "Hinata! I am sorry don't be afraid, I would never hurt you." She froze at his words and she knew they were true.

'Kakashi would never hurt you and yet your hurting him.' Her heart sank as she watched the concern in his eyes as he leaned over her and smooth her cheek with his callous hand. Hinata couldn't help but lean into his hand. Kakashi made her feel safe, too safe for her liking and she couldn't trust that his feelings were genuine. Too long she had hoped for her feelings to be returned, too long had she been shot down again and again. She couldn't let her heart be hurt again and she wouldn't risk it. She gulped and looking into his eyes, compassion, love and mercy lingered in his grey eye as she felt them try and bore into her own.

"He needs you and you will come to learn that you need him too." Hinata felt the tears in her eyes at Tsunade's words echoing in her ears. .  
"Hinata I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." She was brought back to reality with the concern in his voce. She shook her head, her heart braking. She was the worst and she hated that he was so caring.  
"You haven't upset me Kakashi-kun." She took a deep breath in and she let it out, "Its just been a long day and I am tiered." She lied, hating herself immediately. She watched him process her words, and could tell he didn't buy her excuse, yet saw his face change as he must have decided not to pry into it any further.

Kakashi sighed and kissed her on the cheek, removing himself from above her to blow out the oil lamp.  
"Ok Hinata, get some rest." He laydown bedside her and pulled both sleeping bags over them. Hinata felt the heat of his body on her bear skin. She couldn't help the blush that speared over her checks, and buried her face into her bare chest so that he wouldn't see her face.

Hinata closed her eyes taking in his sent, she felt the rumble in his chest as he spoke to her.  
"Arranged mirages are never fun." He placed a kiss on her head wrapped his arms around her and squeezed her. "I was once arranged to be married to another Koniechhi" Kakashi admitted Hinata shifted under him. Kissing the top of her head he spoke into her scalp. "Hinata I know you have been struggling." She was still unable to move she didn't dare look at his face. "I knew you liked my ex-student."

Hinata relaxed a little and let out her breath, she was glad he didn't use his name, she didn't know what she would do if he had used his name. He kissed her again. "Hinata I can tell you don't love me yet." Her stomach clenched and she felt nauseated. She had thought she had been able to hide it from him. She scoffed at her self.  
'Who are you kidding, he is the famous copy-nin.' She thought. He pulled her impossibly closer and his grip tightened on her.

"I am slowly falling for you Hinata." She was overcome with emotion. She knew that him admitting this only meant that he trusted her more than she could have known.  
Hinata felt a tear run down her face, what had she done to deserve such a kind hearted man.  
"I want you to know how I feel so that you will trust me. I want you to chose me." There was a pause, she thought he was calculating his words but then realised he was making sure she was ok with what he was saying.  
'Ever the considerate fool.' She thought as she forced herself to look at him and this time really see him.

Her eyes were puffed from her crying yet she didn't care, this man infront of her had told her he was falling for her, it was the lest she could do if she wasn't going to let him have her heart, she would allow him to see how venerable she really was.

Kakashi swept the hair from her face and kissed her forehead.  
"I want you to chose me because you want me not because you have to." His gaze was serious and her stomach flipped again from the nauseating feeling. Her eyes dampened again only this time Kakashi swept away her tears and kissed her fully on the lips.

"Sleep now love." He said wiping away her tears.  
'what have I done to deserve him?' She thought as her heart ached and she clenched at the cloth of her shirt. She buried her face into his chest again and Kakashi began to stoke her hair waiting for her to fall a sleep.

"I think I may have already fallen for you Hinata" he said to himself as he held her in his arms.


	13. Chapter 12

Hinata had woken early, the bird chirping had pulled her from her very light sleep. She could still feel the pain in her chest as Kakashi's words flooded her mind. He had admitted he was falling for her, and told her in more words, that he knew she wasn't. Her mind was churning sending stabbing pangs of hurt to her chest and when she rolled over to look at her silver haired husband her eyes pricked. She had needed some air and space to breath, and that was why she was now currently on the river practicing her new water technique.

She moved on the surface of the water gracefully, droplets of water surrounding her. They moved almost of their own accord, and to an untrained eye it wouldn't be possible to see the slight twitches of her fingers. Hinata found that the sound of the rushing water drowned out her over worked mind and she could focus on hearing and processing nothing, she allowed her self to concentrate on the water infront of her.  
The sun begun to rise and the birds sang louder, she could smell the fresh morning air and loved the welcoming comfort it gave her. She had missed being out doors and didn't want her peace to be disturbed, so drew her self deeper into controlling the water. He concentration was so fixed she hadn't noticed Kakashi had sat himself down on a rock at shore and watched her graceful dance.

She had managed to gather a number of water droplets together and to form a sphere that looked to be spinning. She visibly focused on the ball floating in her hand and small water particles flow off in each direction; some splashing her face while most sprang free and dropped back into the water. Hinata smiled to herself as she added more spin to the ball, until the speed made it from into a whirlpool that floated between her hands.  
She laughed audibly and she was visibly please with the outcome of her training. She then noticed a flash of white out of the corner of her eye, and her heart skipped a beat causing her to lose grip on the spinning vortex in her hand. She gasped and tried her best to get it back under her control, only she was just pushing it in the direction of Kakashi: and then it ran away from her.

She gasped, "Kakashi-Kun!" Worried he wouldn't be able to get out of the way in time. The vortex had picked up a considerable amount of speed and knew she could keep up with it. Kakashi though disappeared within a flash when the vortex hit, exactly where he had been sitting, with an almighty crack. Water sprayed back in her direction obscuring her sight. Hinata felt the air behind her move and the familiar sent wash over her, and she let the breath she had ben holding out.

"That was amazing!" His amazed voice came from behind her. She picked up the shocked tone in his voice and she allowed herself to feel just a little please. She felt his hand on her hip and the heat rushed through her body as his skin brushed against hers. His touch felt like a fire to her, she hadn't noticed before but know she was very aware of the affects he had on her.

"You were standing too close." She said as she stepped forward, in an attempt to cool her skin, and turned around to face him. "I could have hit you, if you hadn't been watching." She tried her best to make her voice sound concerned however he had dodged it, so it wasn't really necessary.

"You could have, but you didn't." He said stepping closer to her again and this time wrapping his arm around her and pinning her to the flat of his stomach. She felt the fire burn her skin and her stomach flipped with butter flies, it made her feel like he was controlling her. His free hand cupped her face and wiped away a stray water droplet that had landed on her now blushing cheek. "You are an amazing woman." Hinata watched as he pulled her closer still to him and knew his lips would be on hers at any minuet; she felt the guilty pang at her heart again, and brought her hands to his chest pushing lightly.

"Not here Kakashi." She said, looking him in the eye she noticed for a split second the hurt that was their. She let her forehead fall on his chest, the fiver burning were her skin touched his, and sighed into causing his sent to over power her senses.  
"Hmm.." He acknowledged and then placed a kiss on top of her head. "I'll wait until your ready then Hinata." He hocked her chin in his hand and lifted her face so that he could look at her. "I promise not until you want to." He said smiling at her. Hinata felt her stomach flip, he was being too kind to her.

Hinata's stomach rumbled causing a laugh to vibrate out of Kakashi's chest.  
"I think breakfast would be a good idea, we should fish for our food." Kakashi hadn't finished his sentence when he noticed two fish in a water sphere floating near him. He looked at Hinata who was smiling at her and shook his head. "Amazing woman!" He stated again smiling at her with as much pride as he could gather.


	14. Chapter 13

Hinata sat on the couch, in the spacious living area of the little onisen, deeply concentrating on her book. It was their last day of their honey moon and Hinata although was a little sad about leaving really did want to get back to normal life.

She was sure that Kakashi, while he hadn't hinted otherwise, wouldn't object to her going missions and so was eager to get out in the field again.  
She was enjoying her time away from konohara, and their little camping trip mid week had allowed her to reminisce about mission life. However Hinata couldn't shake the off feeling she had, and put it down to being slightly home sick.

Many of her shinobi friends had often said they had experienced home sickness while on mission. Hinata hadn't yet experienced it, as she was still new to the field, Hyugga clan life was very sheltered and often education centred. She had a wide knowledge of every clan in konohara and knew the politics of the village and was a respectable fighter amongst Konohara shinobi: though she held a different opinion in the eyes of her farther. So when her team had gone on missions of any length she almost felt at home.

While Hinata was relaxed and very comfortable at the onisen, Tsunade had provided for them both, she was feeling much of what they said plus an odd case of nausea, and put that too down to being away from the village.

Sighing deeply Hinata looked up from her book to see Kakashi pottering about in the kitchen. He had cooked for her the whole time they were there.  
She had originally been shocked by his skills in the kitchen, given he how he had lived on his own, and had a reputation of surrounding himself with female friends.

Hinata wasn't one to judge, she understood the life of a side shinobi with the Hyuga an acceptation. She innocently thought the guy was just trying to score meals without constantly living on a diet of takeout food.

However Kakashi had provided her with an endless amount of delectable foods that often surprised her. She had thought her diet had been widely varied, however the food Kakashi made was not typically of konohara cuisine but exotic and refreshing.  
She had enjoyed every meal he made and often asked for a second portion, which was unlike her, however now she felt extremely guilty that she was once again nauseated. she felt like to her stomach was gurgling in anticipation of emptying.

Kakashi had seamed pleased with yet another dish, and was cleaning up the dishes from there breakfast, so she couldn't bring herself to get up and move to the bathroom.

Closing her book she turned on her side and dropped it to the floor hugging a pillow to herself. How could she tell Kakashi that she felt so sick after eating his food all because she wanted to get back to the village.

She felt so bad.

Hinata recalled his confession at the campsite, which only added to the nauseated felling, as she knew that he had been extremely venerable with her that evening. She could only imagen how much courage it had taken him to confess something like that out loud, and felt the nausea wash over her as she remembered she hadn't been so venerable with him.

What made her stomach feel like it was doing back flips, was that he had admitted that he knew she was having a difficult time allowing herself to love him.

She felt so guilty, like she was messing with his life and crushing his heart. like she was the one stabbing the knife into his chest killing him slowly.  
Kakashi on the other hand had said that he was happy to wait for her to return his feelings. She felt impossibly worse, because she knew he was consciously allowing himself to be joined to a woman that was not in love with him in the hopes that one day she would return his feelings.  
Hinata's stomach flipped again, and this time she really did feel the need to go to the bathroom if she ever hoped to keep Kakashi from finding out about the way she was feeling right now.

Throwing the cushion off her body, she picked herself up on shaky legs. She felt her head spin and her stomach flip again. She brought her hand up to her mouth and forced herself to hold back a the vomit that was inevitably trying to escape her thought.

She knew she had to move fast and wasn't sure she would be able to make it to the bathroom at this point.

To her relief yet utter disappointment Hinata heard Kakashi's alarm when he had seen her wobble on her feet.  
"Hinata are you ok?" The concern in his voice was genuine, yet still the lack of a suffix to her name made her heart skip a beat and yet somehow comforted her at the same time.

'How can you be so selfish.' She asked herself, as she felt the nausea wash over again. She needed Kakashi to tell her she was going to be ok. She couldn't answer his question though and just stood there frozen as she just shook her head finally admitting she wasn't ok.

She heard Kakashi drop whatever pot he was holding on the counter, then felt him at her side rubbing the small of her back to try and comfort her. When he looked at her, pale and pasty with a ting of green, she felt the absence of his warm hand. She didn't realise she missed that warmth so much yet he was suddenly back next to her, and held a well-timed lined bin that belonged in the sitting area.

She emptied the contents of her stomach into it and was immediately thankful for his quick reaction time.

She felt the heat wash over her as her stomach emptying itself, she was retching now and there was nothing remaining. Her side hurt from their forceful contractions and her eyes watered and she tried to bring her breathing back to a steady pace.

She felt Kakashi's hand on her back once again and noticed he was holding her hair out of the way too. She felt her heart skip a beat, when she had managed to blink away the tears, at the tender look in his eyes.

Kakashi handed her a tissue from the box on the coffee table infront of them and smiled.  
"Wipe your eyes love and I'll go and get you a glass of water to rinse out your mouth." He said, taking the bin with him removing the revolting stench from her.

Using the tissue to wipe her eyes and then another to wipe her mouth, she sat down and calmed herself when Kakashi returned. He placed a cold glass of water in her hand and sat next to her and begun to stroke her hair.

She took a sip of the cold liquid and relished the feeling as it slid down her throat cooling her from the inside. She felt her temperature drop and he stomach relax. She turned to face to him and could saw the love in his eyes we full of a loved. She knew that look, it was one she once had for another. Sighing she leaned on him resting her head on his chest.  
"Sorry you had to see that." She whispered, ashamed of the way she felt.

She felt him chuckle as she was encased in his tender arms.  
"In sickness and in health Hinata." He kissed her forehead and once again ran his finger through her hair.

Hinata's stomach flipped again, as she looked at him. She felt butterfly's in her stomach. She felt nauseated again and this time stood and made her way to the bathroom. Kakashi was hot on her tail concerned for her and followed her into the bathroom kneeling on the tiled floor next to her, as she bent over the toilet.

Hinata's breathing was deep and she tried her best to still her stomach. Nothing came and she sat back on her legs closing her eyes and slowing her breaths. She was thankful for Kakashi's presence however know she felt she needed a few minuet to herself.  
"Kakashi-san." She paused as she breathed in deeply to get control of her slowly let out her breath and then looked at him and smiled weakly. "My I have a few moments to myself?" Her voice was quiet and a little shaky. Kakashi still kneeling next to her brushed the bangs out of her face to look at her properly. His expression was sweet as he looked into her eyes and answered her question.  
"Ofcourse Hinata, take as long as you need." He kissed her forehead. "I'll be in the kitchen, if you need anything shout for me." He whispered, pulling her into a gentle hug, kissing her check he rose and left her alone.

Hinata let out the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and immediately felt better. Raising from the toilet she moved to the sink and looked in the mirror.

Her colour was returning and she was feeling slightly better than before. Her hair looked ok but was a little messy from racked her hands though it, so she tied it into a large lose bun on top of her head that flopped about as she moved. She pulled to tufts of hair loose out of the front of her head and let the short hairs frame her face.

Her eyes looked red and puff so she decided to washed her face. Running a face flannel under the cold water, Hinata then wiped the cold material cover her face. The cool temperature felt good on her eyes and then she wiped the cloth around her face to get rid of the tear stains on her checks.

Hinata looked in the mirror, her eyes looked a little less red, she ran the cloth under the cold water and wiped her face again. Satisfied that she no longer looked like she had been crying, Hinata grabbed her tooth brush from the holder, and scrubbed the off taste that lingered in her mouth.

The toothpaste frothed in her mouth, filling her mouth with minty freshness, she spat out the excess and began rubbing the brush over her tong.  
Rinsing her mouth out, Hinata then gargled some mouthwash, making sure she was rid of the vile taste. Content her mouth was now clean, she left the bathroom and padded through the bedroom down the hallway to the open plan living area.

Kakashi was putting the last of the dishes away and looked up when he herd her pad into the kitchen. He smiled happy and closed the distance between them taking her hand in his.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked, a hint of concerned still carrying in his voice. He lifted his hand to her forehead checking her temperature.

Hinata smiled weakly and pulled him into a hug. She needed comforting right now and Kakashi was right there. She squeezed him a little and heard the rumble in his chest in her left ear as it was pressed against him.  
"Thank you Kakashi-Kun." She spoke gratefully.

He had surprised her so many times over the past two weeks, yet never did she think that the great copy-nin, the eternal bateleur, aka ladies' man was capable of such tender-heartedness.

Kakashi laughed again at her cuteness and wrapped his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.  
"In sickness and in health Hinata." He repeated his earlier word and hooked his finger under her chin to make her look at him. "I will do anything for you Mrs Hetakie" His mismatched eyes gazed into her pearly while orbs, as If he was trying to read her thoughts.

Hinata blushed slightly at the reality of his statement, she knew how true it was, her Hyuga education had proven useful at that moment. Because she knew the Hetakie clan were a proud clan.

They were as proud as the Hyuga and some debated slightly more. She had learnt that members of the Hetakie while once vast in numbers, when they joined the village hidden in the leaves, were solely committed to their wives.

A bond between a Hetakie and his wife was unbreakable. This was true for every member of the clan, and their woman were treated as royalty, however not all Hetakie were ever vulnerable with their wives and Kakashi's tenderness, she concluded, must have come from his mother's side.

Hinata knew his mother had married into the clan, but not much was known about her birth clan. She had read that she was as fierce as any Hetakie, so fit right in from the moment her marriage was set.

Hinata made a mental note to thank Tusnade for her words at the wedding, she really appreciate her Hokages intervening. She just wished she could return his feeling like she knew he deserved.

Stepping back Hinata broke their hug and straightened up. She was slightly glad of the space between them, yet at the same time noticed for a fraction of a second the hurt took on Kakashi's face.  
"Thank you Kakashi." She repeated again not knowing what to say, she figured gratitude was then best at the moment and she really did think she should try somehow. "Kakashi, could we stay here for the rest of the day, I still feel a little queasy. I'd much rather grab a glass of water and chillout on the couch all day." She confessed looking sincerely at him.

She watched the smile spread across his face and she immediately felt the warmth rise in her heart. She was glad she hadn't hurt him enough to affect him earlier.

Kakashi moved to step around her and took her hand in his as he led her to the couch.  
"I put out a fresh glass of water for you and got out some anti-sickness tablets for you." He said eagerly. "You should take them, you'll feel a lot better." He guided her to sit in the spot she was in earlier and held out the glass.

Hinata took the cold glass of water from him with her left hand and he placed the pills in her right.  
Throwing the pills to the back of her mouth, she took a large gulp washing them down. The cold fluid once again felt good as it slid down her thought.

She didn't realise how thirsty she was until she had emptied the glass and gasped for air bring the cup down onto her lap.

Kakashi looked at her with amusement and took the glass away from her rising from his seat beside her.  
"I need to be more careful with you." He laughed softly, "I need to water you more often or you'll dry out if I don't keep my eye on you." It was Hinata's turn to laugh this time. Her checks blushed as a flutter of laughter left her lips. She was thankful he could still lift her spirits up at a time like this.  
"I'll go get you another glass, make yourself comfortable, why don't we watch a film when I come back." He sounded enthusiastic and left her to refill her glass.

Hinata moved to lie on the couch tucking a cushion under her head. Kakashi returned with her glass of water and place it on the coffee table infront of her.  
"Sip this one ok!" He told her, his tone slightly parental; he moved to find the film from the shelf of DVDS and put it in the big screen TV hanging on the wall.

It was no surprise that the film he had chosen was a classic, but what was surprising he had chosen a romance.  
Kakashi sat down beside her moving her legs and resting them on his lap as the opening credits started. Hinata looked at Kakashi and noticed the slight smile on his face. Kakashi turned to look at her finally noticing she was looking at him.  
"Hinata you'll miss the film if you just look at me." He just watched her as a blush flooded her cheeks.  
Embraced she had been caught she turned her face away and watched the film.

Hinata had been fixated and was fascinated by the films story line. It was called reunited and was about a young couple who had grown up together and had promised to marry one another. When they finally did get married things started going wrong. They argued and fought and in the end the divorced and went their separate ways.

They both got remarried and had kids who had grandkids who had grandkids. Their separate lives were very similar.  
They grew old, and both had a huge family who cared for them, their partners died and they ended up in the same care home together. Not recognising each other at first the begun to spend their time together, telling their stories. They were ill and were becoming close friends.

Hinata found the story so overwhelming she had to hold back tears. She nearly bust out crying When they finally realised who each other was the fell in love with one another again, they were on their death beds and confessed their love for each other on their dyeing breaths.

Hinata just lay there as the film finished feeling tears wet her face. She had managed to hold back the tears but couldn't stop a few drops from falling down her cheek. She felt Kakashi shift under her and the next thing he was wiping away a stray tear from her cheek.

She sifted to look at him as the credits rolled on the screen.  
"You are so adorable, I should make you watch romance more often." He said with a smile looking down at her. Hinata blushed knowing he was teasing her.  
"I have seen this movie before." She said and watched Kakashi's face as he processed her comment. He raised his right eyebrow and gave her a quizzical look. She let the smile spread on her face as she could see she had peaked his interest. "I watched it with my mother once, its a very well made film." She offered her explanation and Kakashi watched her carefully.  
"Your mother had good taste." He move his hand that had still been on her cheek and leaned forward resting on his elbow so that he could get a better look at her.

Hinata was immediately struck by his sent and inhaled it as she drew in a breath. It was comforting and she allowed it to calm her. "How are you feeling love?" He asked when she didn't reply. She noticed that he had seen her visibly relax yet had still seen she was a little unsure.

Truthfully Hinata was feeling a lot better than this morning and had somehow managed to forget, for a short while, the embarrassing moment when she hurled her guts out infront of him this morning. Thankful for his help she made an atempt to reassure him.  
"Much better now thank you Kakashi-san, I think those pills really did help." She lifted her hand to her stomach and rested it their.  
"Are you hungry?"

She thought for a moment, she really didn't want to stir her stomach up again, weary that she would embarrass her self again. She opened her mouth to decline food and yet her stomach decided to answer for her.


	15. Chapter 14

The night was mild, and a full moon shon bright against the dark sky. The air was calm and still, it was a peaceful night.

A black figure moved amoung the rooftops of the village. To an untrained eye it wouldn't be seen, however the shinobi jumping from roof to roof wasn't worried: but delighted to be stepping on familur territory.

Breathing in the fresh crisp air of the leaf she was appeased by it's famailr smells.

She felt movement within her jacket that was surely leaving a trail slime on her skin. Over the last 3 month's she had become used it and had learnt that there was an added benefits of it too. Her skin was softer than it had ever been.

Out of her collor popped katsuu, tsunade's summons. She rested on the jonins sholder.

"Katsuu, were home." Hinata said releaf saturating her voice.

"Indeed we are my lady, and I have news from lady tsunade." The slugs melodic voice sang in her ear. "Lady tsunade has asked me to inform you that Kakashi is away."

"I thought I couldn't sence him."

"Yes, the lady sent him on a mission because he was getting under her feet." Hinata giggled at the image of Kakashi being chucked out of the village. "He was pineing for you, you know."

"Huh?"

"Well that's what tsunade says. He usually avoids the hokage, trying to get out of any kind of work he can." Hinata knew this ofcorse.

"He's been haging around her like a bad smell."

"That's not like him at all." Hinata said though her laughter.

"Well the hokage got annoyed and sent him on a mission. Then he found out you where coming home today." Hinata looked at the slug with confusion, the way the summons said it made it sound like tsunade's nightmare. "He left pakun to spy on her."

"O, kakashi that's sneaky."

"Indeed, and before tsunade could catch the dog he disappeared."

"Hmmm."

"Anyway the hokage thinks he'll be home earlier than he is due."

"What time does she think hell be back?" Hinata asked curious.

"6am today. " Hinata stepped onto the next roof with a sigh of relief. "She wanted to give you a little space. She's sorry it's not longer."

"I supose it can't be helped."

"Indeed, Lady tsunade also requires you be in her office at 12 noon today. She doesn't expect a mission report, she said you can leave that on there desk this evening. She said she would debreaf you."

"Understood." Hinata picked up her speed, she wanted to get home and feel human again.

She found herself at the Hyuga grounds before she knew it. She stopped on a roof just before one of the gates. "Kastuya, I don't think I'll get used to this." She sighed, a little relived but also embarrassed. She was now Kakashi hatakes wife and she was carrying his child.

Turning around, Hinata made her way to Kakashi's apartment, her new home.

Landing on the balcony of their room she opened the sliding glass door and stepped in.

The room was dark and unsurprisingly tidy. She smiled at the unfamiliar familiarity. She was still learning new things about kakashi and it always surprised her how tidy he really was.

"Welcome home Hinata!" Kastuya said.

"Arigato." She sighed "I think it's time I take a proper shower." She slid the door closed behind her, pulled off her shoes and placed them in the porch at the front door. "Kastuya please tell Tsunade I'll be there at 12pm, and thank you for coming with me on this trip."

"Hai, i enjoyed my time with you lady Hinata." She smiled at the slug. "O one last thing before I go." Hinata looked at the summons surprised that she had forgotten to tell her something. "Lady tsunade said bring Kakashi with you, and tell him about the baby." At that moment Hinata felt the colour fading from her cheeks and kastuya proofed out of exsistance.

Hinata lay in her bed staring at the sealing. 'How am I going to tell him after not seeing him for three months?' She has been fidgeting for the last 3 hours, it was 3am and kakashi was going to be back very soon. She needed rest if she was going to tell him something so big.

How would he take news like this. Hinata hadn't thought of Kakashi as someone who would Settle and have children, she didn't even think that he would marry. So haveing a baby on the way was almost an impossibility.

Besides they had only been married 3 and a half months, and 3 of those months she had spent away. Hinata signed and began to fret over how she would tell Kakashi.

"Dam hokage!"

"I didn't think you felt the same way towards her as I did." Hinata jumped out bed only to be caught by strong arms." Carefull, it's only me Hinata. I didn't mean to scare you, I am sorry."

"Kakashi! When did you get here? Why didn't I sence you?" She asked spinning around. She found herself being pinned against his chest. "Kakashi, can't breath!"

"Sorry love. I guess I just wanted to surprise you!" Hinata let out a breath, feeling her lungs expand with relief.

"Your not suppose to be back yet." She looking up at him.

"I finished early." He smerked. "In truth, I have missed you." He chuckled stroked her hair and kissed her forehead.

"Tsunade said you would be back early."

"She did, will did she tell you that I wouldn't let you out of my sight for the next 24 hours." He smiled slyly at her and recognised the mischievous tone of his voice.

"Kakashi we need to talk!" She needed to tell him before he got carried away. He pulled back too look at her properly.

"About?" Hinata paused for a moment, she was cut short though before she could speak. "Ok Hinata we'll talk, why don't you go back to bed and I'll get cleaned up." Smiling at her sweetly he hugged her again and kissed her lovingly. "Go get warm love." he left for the bathroom.

Standing where he left her, Hinata wondered what she should do. She'd have to tell him about the baby, and soon.

Feeling the slight chill in the air Hinata climbed back into bed and waited. Surprisingly she had managed to drift off to sleep. She woke when the bed move behind her. She accepted his embrace, allowing him to wrap his arms around her.

"Welcome home love."

"It's good to be back."

"It's good to have you back." She heard his chuckle and felt the kiss on the top of her head.

"The life of a shinobi, one day were here the next were on a lengthy mission."

"Indeed love, dangerous for a newly married couple." She didn't say anything and knew he wasn't really looking for an ansrew. "In our case I say distance makes the heart grow fonder." He pulled her closer to him snuglining into her. "What did you want to talk about love?"

Hinata felt her stomach flip, and her heat race. She didn't want to talk about it so soon, but she knew she needed to get it out of the way.

"Kakashi, I am pregnant." The words flew out of her mouth without thinking. They hung in the air, she could feel them ringing in her ears. It was the first time she had said it out allowed.

The silence was deafening. She wanted kakashi to say something, anything really. She listened for anything that would tell her what he was thinking.

His breathing stayed steady and unbraking.

"Hinata that's amazing news!"

"What?" She questioned not believing her own ears. Maybe her words defend her.

"I said that's amazing news, I am so happy." Hinata had no words, she didn't know what to say and she knew Kakashi was waiting for her to say something.

She felt the bed move, kakashi was now bent over her. She knew he would be able to see her face form his position and she was too afraid to look at him directly.

"Hinata I am happy, I really want children." That surprised her and she shifeted so that she was facing him and looking directly into his eyes.

"But you don't seam like the kind of guy who would want kids."

"I didn't want them." Hinata looked confused. "And then I met you." She grimmised. "Hinata I am serious. Untill I met you I didn't want kids. You were the one who changed that."

"Why?"

"You showed me how strong you are." Hinata still looked confused. "I didn't want them because I was afraid I wouldn't be able to protect them. That I would be worried they world be in danger all the time. Then I married you and you showed me how determined you are, how strong you are. I was really impressed with you at the waterfall."

Hinata was beginning to understand what he was talking about. She was beginning to feel the blush in her cheeks.

"I am not as strong as you think I am." Kakashi shook his head.

"Your wrong, I have seen you grow hinata. You may not have been one of my students but I still know what you have achieved." He saw her cringe a little. He smiled softly. "I know exactly what your thinking, its weaird for me too hinata. But ninja don't really have cut off points for things like this. We don't know when were going to die." She nodded.

"You understand."

"Of course I do hinata." He shifted so that he was over the top of her, kissed her on the cheek and brushed her bangs to the side. "I have lived a long, dark life. I want to live a new one to the fullest with you. I wont let anyone come between us and I wont let anything brake us." She looked at him, his mismatched eyes were captivating her, she knew he was being honest.

"Kakashi."

"Yes love?"

"I am scared." She saw the look of consern in his face.

"Of what?"

"What if I am not good enough? What if I can not give you what you need? What if I can not protect the baby like you say I can?" Her eyes were beginning to well up. A small tear escaped her right eye.

"Hinata I married you, because you are enough. I know you'll be a good mom just like you are an amazing wife." He could see she didn't believe him. "Hinata I do not want a hyuga wife. I want a wife that can Express herself and be strong. One that will stand up next to me and put me in line when I am wrong. Hetakie women are know for there sthreangh. I know you have that within you."

Hinata didn't say anything more she just gazed into his eyes. "Hinata, I love you. Can I show you how much?" She nodded to embarrassed to ansrew.

Taking her lips, he kissed her lovingly and held her; making her feel the way he did. She held onto him, like he was her gravity, and excepted him as he was. She needed him right now, she may not be in love with him but she knew she loved him.


	16. Chapter 15

She woke feeling heavey. It wasn't bad feeling but rather one that made her feel snug and secure in bed, like she had a thick blanket on her. She thought it odd, as it was the beginning of summer.

Opening her eyes, to throw off the heavey covers, she was surprised to be greeted with a mass of white fluff. She had initially thought it was random that he was in bed with her, katsuya had said he wasn't going to be due back until the moring, so had expected to be alone in bed; and then she remembered last night.

He had come home earlier, scared the living daylights out of her in the middle of her frustration towards to goddame. Then when she had calmed down and he had come to bed, she had told him, he had been happy; he had missed her.

Her mind raced over the images from last night. It was replying them with full visual effect, she could almost feel them.

Every tough, kiss, hot breath on her skin. Every whispered moan of her name on his lips, as he pushed into her.

She hadn't been expecting the reaction she had got when she told him. She honestly thought that he would've reacted completely different. But the way he had held her, told her how much he had missed her.

The news had tipped his desire for her, closeness, over the edge.

She looked up to the ceiling and forced a tear back, the overwhelming emotion to cry was too much at this point. She wasn't so sure weather it was due to the pregnancy or her guilt; but she wouldn't let him see her like that right now.

Lifiting her hand from the bed, she dropped her gaze back to the fluff ball at her chest, ran her fingers through the soft mess and felt him move.

"I wondered when you'd wake." She let out a breath, she didn't know she was holding.

"I was tiared."

"Hmmm, I am glad you slept well." She felt his hand rub her bear stomach. "I wouldn't want to disturb a little one." He chuckled, sat up to kiss her torso, then lifted himself up and hovered over her. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

As if by coincidence her stomach ansrew for her. "How about breakfast?"

"Sure, that sounds good." He picked himself up allowing her to get out of bed.

She shifted to sit up, her legs dangled off the side of the bed and glared at the drawn curtans. "Kakashi, what time Is it?" Only now noticing the rooms unusual brightness.

"11:55am, why?"

"Shit, we have exactly 5 minutes to get to the hokage tower and we can not be late." Kakashi raised his eyebrow quizicaly. "Dont look at me like that, you may like to be late but I don't." He laughed and walked to the bathroom. "Hurry up and get ready. " she ordered as she rushed about the room frantically finding something to ware. "I am not waiting around for you! Tsunade ordered you to come along." He looked at her, then huffed when he could see she was serious and closed the door behind him as he went into the bathroom.

At the hokage tower hinata and kakashi sat waiting outside tsunades door.

"Its a good job her meeting is running late." Hinata said sighing in relief. Being late made her feel edgy, but she felt slightly better since she was waiting on the hokage.

"I dont think it was entirely my fault, you were the one who slept in." Kakashis said, sarcasm saturated his voice.

"Who's fault was that?"

"Hey, you told me big news and I told you how happy I was."

"Shh, keep it down people with hear."

"Hinata, anyone who knows Kakashi hetakie, also knows how much of a gentleman he is."

"More like a ladies man, I'd say." Hinata muttered singering. Before Kakashi could retort, the door to tsunades office opened and ino, shikamaru and choji came out.

"O hi guys! I didn't know you were back home Hinata." Inos excited voice raised as she spotted Hinata.

"Ya I just got back last night."

"Really, and Kakashi too! I thought you were running and erond for lady tsunade?" Inos tone told the pail eyed girl she was pissed with him. 'He hasn't changed.' Hinata though as she understood her friends annoyance with the lazy ninja.

"I was however my presence wasn't necessary when I had completed the mission." Kakashi stated matter of factually.

"Ino, just drop it. The guy isn't going to tell you anything." Shikamaru said in his usual lazy tone. He sounded like he didn't want to be their and that the girl pestering their superior was the worst kind of troublesome.

"Maybe not but he's the reason we have to go on this mission." Hinata looked at him accusingly, inos tone laced with all kinds of sarcasm.

"I completed what was necessary before I came home." She raised indigo an eyebrow in uncertainty.

"Hinata? Kakashi? If that's you why are you still waiting outside?" Tsunades voice came from her office, she didn't sound to impatient and had a slight plesentness to it.

"You better go, while she is in a good mood." Shikamaru said, and turned to walk away from the two, waving his hand over his sholder signaling a lazy goodbye.

"Hinata!" Ino addressed her again, all the hate gone from her tone. "We need to catch up when I get back. I'll come get you and well go on a girly night." Choji grabbed hold of ino's arm before she could go on further, he knew how much she love to talk.

"Ino, we need to get moving. We shouldn't be late for our mission. Catch you later Kakashi-San and Hinata-San, sorry we bothered you." Ino protested as the boy tugged her along and kept on shouting to Hinata

"We'll even invite forehead, and we can go too our favourite place." Hinata went red knowing what ino was talking about.

"Ino come on, we can't make shika mad."

"Ya, ya, cho I know I am coming." Reluctantly she went with him following Shikamaru out of the hokage tower.

"What's this favourite place you haven't told me about?" Kakashi asked a red faced Hinata, when Ino was finaly out of ear shot

"Nothing unusual, just your average cocktail bar. Now come on or tsunade will start shouting."

"I know who was shouting realy goo-' Kakashi winced at the blow he received in his side.

"Its your fault they have to go on this mission in the first place." She scould at him, in an attempt to make him behave.

"So your telling me you didn't want last night?" He asked slyly.

"Dont make me wait for you kakashi." Tsunade sounded serious and Hinata began to drag him into her office.

Before they went in Kakashi stopped her, and pushed her up against the wall. She looked at him and her breath caught.

"I am not leating you go until you ansrew me." He brought his hand up to her chin holding her head in place.

She glared at him as if to warn him, but he didn't budge. He moved closer to her effectively pining her to the wall, the was no escape.

Cheeks flushed red, hinata gave in. "No, I wanted last night." She closed her eyes and let the breath she was holding out.

"Ho, ho, ho. That was better than I escaped." Kakashi said just loud enough so only she heard. Hinata hid her face and groaned with embarrassment.

"Kakashi!" Tsunade was beginning to lose her temper.

"Can a husband not request the time of his wife.?" Kakashi said, as he then quietly told Hinata they would pick this back up later.

He pulled her away from the wall and led them into her office; holding hinatas hand to comfort her embarrassment. Tsunade took one look at hinata, fighting the eurge to tease her, she notes the glow she now wore.

"He can if that time does not interfere with my time." Kakashi looked at her and smiled, he could see she was failing to keep the annoyance towards him on her face.

Feeling proud Kakashi squeezed Hinatas hand and led them further into the room.

"Ofcourse hokage. The hetakie family are here to see you."

"She told you?"

"We dont keep secrets." He reported, raising a bow, he smiled gleefully at her.

Tsunade shook her head, 'he's completely smitten, never did I think I'd see the day.' She thought as she smirked no longer able to hold onto her annoyance.

"Good because this would have been aquared if she hadn't."

"Indeed."

Hinatan embarrassed by there talk, allowed Kakash to lead her to the chairs in front of the blonds desk, and sat down in the arm chair next to him.

He'd let go of her hand, because the chairs wouldn't allow them to continue holding each other's. She felt as if her comfort had been taken away form her, even tho she was sitting only a few centimetres away form him. 'When did I start to feel a need to be so close to him?' She asked herself and then realised she had completely missed the blonds small talk.

Blinking Hinata made herself focus on the older woman in front of her. The godame, seamed to be in good spirits this morning and Hinata suspected that this was because of the lack of stacks of paper on her desk.

Hinata could only presume this was because shizune and sakura both had forced the woman into actually working rather than drinking the night away.

"Hinata I know you have had 3 months to think about this, however I have to ask, do you still want this baby?" Hinata blinked again as she realised she had been lost in thought. Tho she knew what the older woman had asked this time, yet she didn't answer right away.

The hokage watched hinata carefully, noticing the emotions flash across her face. She almost felt the discomfort the girl was currently feeling.

She took her time to think, she wasnt sure, her whole life she had been told she would raise a child and would be responsible for many import things.

Shed been taught that it was improper to want something outside of duty, her farther had made sure she was aware of that.

"Lady tsunade." Her voice cracked and wavered. "Yes I want to keep the baby, but I am scared." Tsunade looked at Hinata wide eyed, it was obvious she was answering with an automated response.

She new right at that moment she had been so vulnerable in front of Kakashi. She looked at the silver haired ninja, a silent conversation passed between the two, Hinata had been holding back.

Her heart twisted, she felt pain for the young konoichi.

"That is perfectly normal, Hinata. I wouldn't be sure you were ok of you didn't have any issues.' She said this to try and calm the young woman. "Please ask anything you like." She looked at Kakashi who nodded and shifted in his seat.

Kakashi stretched out his hand, hooking his finger under her chin, and pulling her face up to make their eyes meet. "Hinata love, I need to go for a bit, I wont be long but you'll have time alone to speak with tsunade-samma. Are you going to be ok?" He asked her, holding her gaze.

Ironically tsunade had worried Kakashi would be too forward for the girl, but the tenderness he showed towards her was... sweet. She had been shocked that he was even capable of being so empathetic.

The young konoichi smiled at him, nodding. He moved his hand to the back of her head and kissed her forehead. She sighed as she felt his hot breath on her skin "I wont be long I promise." Then he got up and left the room.

Hinata's eyes never left the spot on the floor where his feet had been, untill she heard the door close and the chair next the her scrape.

She looked up at the hokage, not sure what she should be doing. She felt a squeeze gently on her hand as she realised the hokage was now holding her petit hand in hers. She felt a little better, but it didn't dissolve the unsettling feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Ok Hinata-chan, it's just me and you now." She could see the girl visibly relax, 'good she is loosening up' the hokage thought has she rubbed the girls hand. "Penny for your thoughts?"

She smiled weakly at the older woman, the joke made it easier to talk with her.

"I dont know if I love him." She said her voice croking like a toad.

Tsunade took a glass from the edge of the table, and poured water from the jug shizune refilled throughout the day.

This was most definitely a concern for the older woman.

"Do you feel comfortable with Kakashi?" The blond woman asked, passing her the glass.

She watched Hinata drop her gaze to the clear liquid. Tsunade thought she had seen dissapoinment in her eyes, and the girl knoded. "But you feel your doing him wrong?" It wasnt a question, more an answer to the emotions she could see now clearly on her face. "How did he react when you told him about the baby?" She questioned the young konoichi, who shifted uncomfortablely in her seat.

"Surprisingly enthusiastically." Hinata looked again at the older woman. "He said he loved kids, that he didn't used to but since marrying me he is excited to have them."

Tsunade smiled, Kakashi was so smitten with Hinata, she hadn't thought he would have reacted like that. "How do you feel about it Hinata-chan?" She had to ask. She needed to know that her mental state wasnt weighing her down.

"I love kids." She ansrew almost too quickly. The hokage shook her head. 'This simply wont do, she isn't leaving this room in this state.'

"Do you love Kakashi's kids, Hinata?" The young girl blinked.

"Who wouldn't 'love' any kid?"

"That's not what I ment and you know it Hinata." The blond warned the girl. "You have changed Hinata, but your not allowing your heart to open up. Kakashi loves you-"

"I KNOW!" The girl shouted, her body trembling, spilling the water over her legs. "I know..." She whispered this time her tears streaming down her cheeks.

Hinata looked at the hokage with eys that were desperate. The tears made then shine, not it a good way, rather that was a silent plea. Hinata was pleading with tsunade to help.

She had been putting on an act in front of Kakashi and tsunade knew it was doing a number on the girl.

She took the glass from her, stood up, tugging the small girl with her and embraced her into herself. Her heart broke for the girl, but she knew there wasn't anything she could do for her. She needed to let Kakashi in, and it was painful to witness the battle againt herself.

Hinata let go of everything she had been holding onto, tears streamed down her checks. She thought for sure the hokage shirt would be soaked with her tears, yet she was too overwhelmed that she couldn't worry about it. The teasers kept running she didn't see that they would stop any time soon.

The blond woman knew this was over due, and so Hinata felt her arms tighten around her. The young woman then began to whimper her hart out, and she was just about able enough to make out what she was saying.

Tsunade understood what Hinata was saying, and it hurt her to think that the solution was so simple. She wanted to help the young couple get though this rough time, and allow Kakashi to brake through some of her defences.

He had managed to gain some ground last night, she could tell by the girls reaction to his acceptance of the child growing inside of her. She was hopeful for their future.

Kakashi knocked on the heavy wooden door and stepped into the bright office. He'd been away for an hour and had felt the air calm and knew it was time to return, when he stepped in though he felt like his timing was incredibly awful.

He walked in just as the hokage had finished applying healing chakra to Hinatas eyes.

Hinata looked at him, the skin around her eyes still slightly puffy. Smiling weekly at him she crooked out a hi and was taken back by her own voice.

"Hello." He chuckled, a crocked smile on his face, he hope it would ease the slight atmosphere in the room. The hokage looked at him and gave him a week smile.

Kakashi walked slowly towards Hinata who held out her hand for him to take. He knew then that she was ok as she pressed her body into him hiding her face in his chest.

Hinata let out a long breath and now felt the relief of the major off load, and hugged Kakashi closer.

"Are you ok now Hinata-chan?" The girl lifted her head form kakashi's chest and knoded.

"Hai! Arigato tusnade Samma." Tsunade smiled at her, satifyed she walked around to her chair and sat down. She watch the couple as Kakashi managed to change her mood positively.

"Shall we find out about this little one?" She heard him say and witnessed a flicker of emotion in Hinata's eyes.

Hope!

It had been there for a while lingering in the background, but this time it was strong, granted it was breaf but strong.

The girl nodded, "hai"

Kakashi, kissed her forehead and led them back to the arm chairs. Tsunade smiled at the pair and took a deep breath.

"Now then Hinata, shall we get started, first I need to inform you of how this will pan out." She looked at Hinata and Kakashi to make sure they were listening. Satifyed they were she went on. "Usually we would have seen you sooner, and by this time gotten a good idea of how fast the baby is growing. However because of Hinata's mission that wasn't possible."

Hinata shook her head indicating she understood. "That's why katsuyu went with you, so I could keep tabs on the baby."

"So that's why your skin is so soft!" Hinata and tsunade both looked at Kakashi. Tsunade was a little pissed she was interrupted, however Hinata was confused and very embarrassed.

Kakashi weighed up his options and decided he'd be best to let tsunade continue. "I'll tell you later, Hinata."

"As I was saying." The hokage scoweled at Kakashi. "With katsuyus help I was able to get a brief but in-accurate idea of how far along you are." Tsunade looked at Hinata. "However as I told you I wouldn't have any idea until I performed a proper scan on you."

"Hai, so you need to do one as soon as possible?"

"Hai, and so that's why I called you here. Its also why I told you to tell Kakashi so soon." Hinata nodded and tsunade looked at Kakashi.

"I am sorry Kakashi however I am taking you off active duty for the entirety of Hinatas pregnancy."

"Understood." Kakashi's tone reflected his disappointed.

"That goes for you too Hinata. No missions for the both of you, however Kakashi your been put on petrol."

Hinata heard the sigh he let out and squeezed his hand. She knew just how boring patrol could be. "I know its boring work Kakashi but I need you within the village and taking care of Hinata. She is of hyuga bloodline, so her health is of importance." Kakashi looked confused so Hinata stepped in to explain.

"The byakugan can put an enormous strain on the body, so hyuga are health checked monthly in order to insure were ok. Pregnancy is one of the most risky times for a byakugan user." Kakashi looked concerned.

"Which is why I am hinatas personal medic and also sol charge of delivering this child." Kakashi looked a little more at ease. "So for the next two weeks I am afraid you'll be seeing a lot of me. Hinata you will need to come in every other day for a scan"

"Hai, I understand."

"Good, now shall we get started?" Hinata nodded. "Grate, please go to the couch and lie down for me."

"Hai."

Hinata got up and pulled Kakashi along with her he knelt down by her head and kept hold of her hand.

Tsunade left them to wash her hands, purpusfully letting them have a few minutes alone.

"Why didn't you tell me you need monthly checkups?" Kakashi asked her concerned.

"Because I didn't think it was necessary."

"Hinata your helth is of grate importance to me." Kakashi scolded.

"Relax Kakashi, it wasn't necessary, because I know how to perform my own medical. I was trained how when I was five. How do you think I survived long term missions?" Kakashi knew she had a point, however she could see he wasn't getting it. "Becides I was in constant contact with tsunade anyway." She watched him loosen up a little. "Katsuyu was with me all along."

"We had it covered Kakashi. Do you really think I'd let her go out unprepared?" Tsunade scoffed, making herself known, as if to laugh at his miss judgement.

Hinata saw Kakashi relax a little and knew he was ok. She wasn't used to someone caring so openly for her. Hanabi did often show her emotions when she was with Hinata, but it was different this time. Her sister wasnt actually able to help the way Kakashi could.

When he fixed her gaze back onto her she could see he now understand.

Tsunade Kneelt down becided him, asked hinata to pull up her top, placed her hands on her exposed stomach that only had small bump visible.

Hinata flinched at the coldness and watched with uncertainty. She felt the overly odd feeling of tsunades chakra enter her body. It was like a cold hand running along the insides of your body right under your flesh.

Most shinobi wouldn't notice such thinks, because it usually felt good then healing a wound as it would cool the burning pain. Her own health checks felt nothing like this, because she would only be pushing her own chakra around her body.

But pregnancy scans were so very different, she almost wanted to reject the feeling. Like you would if you were holding something cold for a while. But she couldnt and worst still was that she could feel it wrap around parts of her she never thought she would feel ever.

Kakashi could see she was getting impatient and concerned, so he caught her chin pulling her face towards him. He looked into her eyes and smiled at her. Surprisingly it calmed Hinata and she let out a breath.

"Good hinata!" Her head snapped to tsunade who had her eyes closed, in consternation, and was smiling.

"Relax Hinata." Kakashi said brushing a finger on her check.

Pealing her eyes away from the hokage she looked at Kakashi, who had the amazing ability to calm her. He was able to distract her mind away form the strange feeling at least.

Taking a deep breath in and relaxing her body, earned her another praise from tsunade.

"That's it Hinata, I can see better now." The young woman smiled and took hold of kakashi's free hand.

"Your ok!" Hinata nodded at him, agreeing with his statement, she took a deep breath once again.

Tsunade took her time examining the baby. Trying her best to understand how far it had developed and estimate its due date, however as she suspected she wouldn't be able to pin point that yet.

Her hands glowed green and pulced with the heart beat of the baby.

"If you look at my hands you will be able to see the ryithem of your babys heart." The both looked and were mesmerized with what they were seeing. They were speechless.

Tsunade laughed and then the glow in her hands faided."Usualy new time pearents are so much more talkative." She said, getting up from the floor and sitting in one of the arm chairs across from them.

Hinata had covered her stomach at this point and had now sat up with Kakashi next to her. "I suppose in your cases you tow have lot to catching up to do. You will have time to process all of this but for now I can tell you your baby is healthy and growing well." They both let out a viable breath and relaxed. "Of course I can not pinpoint the exact due date, however you are about 3 and a half months pregnant." Hinata blushed knowing exactly were that would put the conception date.

Tsunade smiled at her red face."Hinata you are in your second trimester and this is were a lot of your baby's growing will happen. You have a viable bump now although it is suttle at the moment, you will soon find you wont be able to hide if for much longer." Hinata knoded, understanding. "Take as much time as you need to process and keep it quiet as long as you can. However you will need to go public with this soon. After all the hetakie clan is reviving."

Hinata blushed and looked at Kakashi who was looking smug. The biggest smile, that was visible through the mask, plastered on his face. She turned away when he looked at her proudly.

They heard tsunade burst out in laughter, and both looked at her shocked.

"What's so funny hokage samma?" Kakashi questioned. She tried to calm her fits of laughter however it was in vain.

"I am sorry just seeing the famous coppy ninja Kakashi acting all goooey is so funny." Kakashi didn't say a word just sat there looking as proud as he did a few seconds ago. "Am sorry, am sorry." Tsunade calmed herself down eventually. "There is always something exciting with you too. I am glad I played matchmaker with you." Hinata looked confused and Kakashi then interrupted.

"Your going off topic hokage-samma."

"Your right I am sorry Kakashi. You two are just so good together." She smiled at them both, "Hinata your body is accepting the baby well, however I am very vague on the specifics. Hyuga have there own medic nin and so I am unsure of what they check for." Hinata listened carefully to the hokages words. "If you wouldn't mind I would like a medic nin from the hyuga clan to come and join us on your next appointment." Hinata looked concerned, she didn't want her father knowing about her pregnancy just yet.

"Tsunade samma I am not sure."

"I have to agree with Hinata, I don't realy trust the hyuga enough to allow them to get involved in this." Kakashi said, voicing his concerns.

"I promise you both this nin is sworn to secrecy, I have informed them that it is strictly village information and not to be passed on to the clan. Hinata I think you would trust them, they are actually very loyal to you."

Hinata pondered the hokages words wondering who it would be. Finally she decided that If tsunade needed help with hyuga medic ninjutsu she would trust her judgement on who the medic would be.

"Hai, I consent."

"Hinata are you sure? You don't have to rush into things you know."

"Belive it or not Kakashi, I still have people in the hyuga who are loyal to me and would go to any lengths to help me." Kakashi was stundded.

"Yes but can you truly say you trust whomever it is?"

"We have no other choice Kakashi, tsunade doesn't have exaperiance in this area and it would be a good way for her to learn."

"She could demand they teach her. She is hokage after all."

"That would risk them finding out before we are ready."

"Hinata is right Kakashi, there is no other way. I maybe hokage, however if I want a clan to give up information freely I have to be honest with them as to why I need it. Preserving your privacy is more important to me."

Kakashi was once again out of words. Of course he knew all this already, a nin of his age and experience learns quite a bit of political affairs as the go on. But it didn't mean he liked the idea of involving the hyuga this way, he wasnt sure if they could be fully trusted.

He sat there quietly unable to say anything more.

Tsunade took a deep beneath, as stubborn as he gets she understood his point, she looked more serious now and continued. "Well then, thats all for today. Hinata I am sure you are aware of the things you can and can not eat. As to phyisical exsesise I'd say go with what makes you feel comfortable, however dont strain yourself ok."

She got up from her chair and took a file from her desk. Walking back towards them, they both stood. "As standard I have to give you this it's a booklet the medic staff created for pregnancy and what to expect. There is a section in the back for expectant fathers also. Sakura seems to think this helps. It's her work really so dont blame me."

Hinata took the book and looked over the title page.

"What to expect when your expecting?" She looked at tsunade.

"Its cheesy I know but I believe it will help kakashi more than yourself."

"Arigato tsunade-samma."

"Ok then you too. I will see you at the same time in two days."

"Hai."

"Hai."

Tsunade hugged hinata and walked them both to the door.

"O before I forget Kakashi, your first shift starts tomorrow be in my office for 8am sharp." Kakashi grumbled as he walked past tsunade down the hall.


End file.
